Dance in the Dark
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: What happens when we throw our favorite nations into a school together? Read inside discription for more info. Rated "M" for... reasons. WARNING: there will be some yaoi. Don't like? DON'T READ! -STILL IN PROGRESS... will be for a while-
1. Ch 1 Get Back to School

[less than three, less than three]

So here's a lovely little Gakuen-Hetalia fic that I doodled while I was supposed to be doing homework and other things of that sort. Rated for language, smut, ect. There will be yaoi and maybe some yuri. Don't like? Don't read. Reviews would be nice. I will use all flames to roast my marshmallows 3

Each chapter will be named by a song or part of a song. Something musical… Hence the title being the name of a Lady Gaga song [don't diss the songs or the artists please. That's not what the story's about. If you make any negative comments about the song I use like "oh that's a stupid song", "I hate that song", or "I hate Lady Gaga [or whoever]", it will be removed. Kaythanksbai.]

I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia or the songs used as chapter titles.

Well without any further adieu, here's chapter one of "Dance in the Dark": "Get Back to School"!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"Back off, chick! He's mine! I saw him first!"

"Oh you did NOT you damn albino!" Feliciano Vargas sighed as yet another argument between Elizaveta Héderváry and Gilbert Weillschmidt started. The Hungarian and Prussian had been fighting over one of the newest students, Roderich Edelstein, who was now sitting uncomfortably between the two of them.

"Shut up you two." The exchange from England, Arthur Kirkland, sighed from his seat. His younger brother Peter looked up from his conversation with another European transfer, Francis Bonnefoy.

_'Such a strange school...'_ The young Italian thought looking around the classroom. Every student was from a different country, completely different cultures. Elizaveta and Gilbert continued to glare at each other, the white haired Prussian stalking off to his seat on the other side of the room.

"Feliciano… D-do you mind if I sit next to you?" A quiet voice broke Feliciano's thoughts. It was Matthew Williams, a friend that he had made the year before. He was a quiet young man that didn't have much to say.

"Sure~!" He smiled. Matthew sat down and cast a glance over at Francis, blushing when the French student smiled at him. "Ve~? What's with that blush, Matthew?"

"You look at Ludwig like that all the time!" Matthew mustered all the annoyance and snap he could into his voice and Feliciano blushed when the deep German accented voice sounded near his ear.

"What about me?" The German man tugged softly on Feliciano's curl, making him blush even darker.

"H-hi Ludwig." The blonde gave the little Italian one of his rare smiles and ruffled his hair softly.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Alfred… Sit down." Arthur muttered as the American hugged him around the neck.

"Aww Iggy, lighten up!" Alfred whined, smiling at the Brit.

"Go away." Arthur just went back to reading.

"I think he's right Arthur, you need to relax a little." Francis grinned, putting his arm around Peter's waist. That got Arthur's attention.

"Hands OFF the little brother Francis!" he snapped, snatching Peter away. Francis just smiled.

"Hey!" Peter's face turned red with anger. "What gives, jerk!"

"You shouldn't be hanging around him." The older of the two said quietly, glaring at Francis. Everyone in the school knew of the relationship the Brit and the Frenchman had the year before. It hadn't ended well. It had started with arguments and escalated to physical violence on Francis's part. At first it wasn't obvious; Arthur hid his bruises well for quite a while. Despite everything that had happened between them, everyone knew that Arthur still had some feelings for Francis, which led to jealousy when the Frenchman had started turning his attention to his younger brother.

"Hey Feli! Where's that hot twin of yours?" Gilbert had stopped sulking and went back to his old self, leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk and a smirk on his face.

"Ve~? I think he stayed at Antonio's last night." The younger of the Italian twins stammered, squirming under the deep ruby gaze of the Prussian.

"Seriously? Why doesn't he hang out with someone more awesome? Like me."

"You aren't that awesome!" Ludwig called to his half-brother from the other side of the room. "You're just a jerk with an ego." Gilbert jumped to his feet and stomped over to Ludwig. When the two started shouting at each other in German, Feliciano and Matthew backed away only to get in the middle of a shouting match between Arthur, Francis and Peter. The two peaceful, quiet (for the most part) young men looked around desperately, trying to find a place that wasn't alive with argument. The only place was over in a corner where Feliks Łukasiewicz (a Polish exchange) was sitting in the lap of Toris Lorinaitis, chattering away.

"Dude, he's, like, so~ un-cool. Nobody wants him as a teacher. He's, like, evil." The blonde tossed his hair to punctuate his annoyance.

"Who?" Feliciano asked as he and Matthew came over and sat down.

"Ivan Braginski. He's, like, the worst teacher in the whole school. If he smiles at you it's totally not 'cause he likes you. His smile is scarier than him!" Raivis Galante, his best friend Eduard Von Bock, and Toris all nodded in unison.

"We had him last year." Eduard muttered, going back to his laptop.

"Hey, like, wait a second. Who's that?" Feliks pointed at Matthew, confused.

"I'm Matthew." He answered softly. Despite knowing each other for years, Feliks (and just about everyone else) always forgot the quite Canadian.

"So, like, what's everyone doing after school today?" Feliks asked, ignoring Matthew (again).

"Well you've got me pinned for the rest of the day." Toris smiled, kissing the Pole's neck softly, making him blush slightly.

"I'm going over to Ludwig's house to make him dinner~." Feliciano smiled cheerfully, ignoring the cursing and the sound of a desk breaking behind him.

"You, like, totally like him don't you?" Feliciano blushed at Feliks's question.

"Ve~ so what if I do? He's nice..." A sharp 'Fuck off!' from the German man made Eduard raise an eyebrow. "To me." Feliciano added quickly. "And I need help studying."

"E-Eduard…? Toris?" Raivis stammered, pointing at the door. The other two turned, as well as Feliks, Feliciano and Matthew. Eduard and Toris froze and Feliks made a noise almost like a scream behind his hand.

"Who is that?" Feliciano whispered as the new-comer came into the room.

"That's Mr. Braginski." Feliks whispered back from behind his hand. "Like I said… he's, like, the worst teacher ever."  
"I can't believe we got stuck with him again." Raivis whimpered, hiding behind Eduard.

"Is that a…?" Before Feliciano could finish his question, Ivan had entered the room fully and gone up behind Ludwig and Gilbert who were the only ones in the room making any noise, still wrestling on the floor.

"What's this?" The teacher smiled, pulling the brothers away from each other (which wasn't an easy feat) and holding each of them by the back of the neck. "The first day of school and you're already fighting? Tisk, tisk." The smile never left his face. Ludwig and Gilbert froze, eyes wide, each sporting injuries from their tussle. "Go to your seats please." The brothers exchanged a glance, moved away from Ivan slowly, and sat down in silence. "Well." The tall Russian went back to the door and picked up what he had left there. Feliciano froze when he saw a pipe in the teacher's hands.

"That's… a…" He started.

"Pipe. He always has it with him." Toris explained softly as their teacher looked around the room.

"I'm sure that you all know each other already so there isn't really much of a reason to do introductions." He tapped his fingers against the pipe. "But I think we'll do them anyway. Just for fun." If it were anyone else, the smile he gave them could have been called cheerful. "Tell us your name and where you're from. I am Ivan Braginski. I'm from Russia and I'll be teaching all of you this year." He pointed at Feliciano. "Your turn."

"F-Feliciano Vargas. From Italy." He stammered. Ivan nodded to the next person in the row.

"Ludwig Weillschmidt from Germany." He muttered, wiping blood away from his mouth.

"And I'm his awesome brother Gilbert. My half of the family is from Prussia." The albino smirked, making Ivan tap the pipe harder, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"Next."

"Roderich Edelstein of Austria." The class continued like that for a while. Students being introduced and their teacher tapping that damn pipe.

Honda Kiku another new student from Japan. Alfred Jones from America. Arthur and Peter Kirkland from England. Francis Bonnefoy from France. Elizaveta Héderváry from Hungary. Toris Lorinaitis, Raivis Galante, and Eduard Von Bock, the three best friends from Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia, and Toris's boyfriend from Poland, Feliks Łukasiewicz. Next was a relative of the Swiss teacher, Vash Zwingli, Tino Väinämöinen from Finland and his adopted Swedish brother, Berwald Oxenstierna. After them came two of the quietest students in the whole school, Heracles Karpusi from Greece and the Canadian, Matthew Williams.

"Well now that we all know who everyone is, shall we start with our lessons?" The whole class nodded, afraid to say otherwise. That pipe was just an arms length from Ivan at all times.

The only sound in the classroom other than Ivan's voice was the sound of pens and pencils scratching across paper, furiously trying to keep up with the notes. Even during a pause in the notes, all eyes were on the teacher. The only person that didn't keep their eyes put was Gilbert. His eyes kept moving up to the clock, anxiety showing through his usually calm exterior.

"Is something wrong Mr. Weillschmidt?" Ivan asked smiling at the pale young man, tapping his fingertips on his desk.

"N-no?"

"Distracted?"  
"N-n-n-no sir!" Ivan picked up his pipe and slapped it against his hand, making Gilbert flinch back. The whole class watched in horror as the teacher raised the pipe above his head. The albino squeezed his deep ruby eyes shut tight but instead of bringing the pipe down on his student the Russian smashed it against the clock on the wall, still smiling.

"What the devil is going on in here!" The class turned as the door was slammed open.

"Good morning dear." Ivan set the pipe back down on his desk.

"One. I thought I told you to stop calling me that in public. Two. STOP endangering the lives of students!"

"I'm not endangering their lives… Just their feet." Ivan ran his finger tips along the pipe and kicked absently at the shards of glass on the floor from the smashed clock.

"Aru… You are the most-!"  
"Yao calm down. You know Ivan always likes to scare the students on the first day." Another teacher poked his head into the room from a door connecting his class room to Ivan's. "Morning Tino. Berwald." He nodded at the two students who smiled and waved back.

"Go back to your class Vash!" Yao shouted. "Aru… Ivan you need to come see me once school's out."

"Yes sir Mr. Principal." Ivan's smile was more of a smirk now and Yao's face was red with anger.

"Get back to teaching." He glared before slamming the door shut. The class was silent, staring at Ivan who was still sitting on the corner of his desk stroking the pipe and smiling. On impulse the Russian looked down at the attendance sheet and frowned slightly.

"Are we missing an 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo' and a 'Romano Vargas'?" He asked. Before anyone could answer the bell rang and the entire class jumped to their feet and rushed to the door. "Guess we'll never know." Ivan muttered; smiling after his students had left.

~MEANWHILE!~

"Antonio~!"  
XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

So there's chapter one of "Dance in the Dark". Leave me reviews please 3 It really helps!

Hopefully you liked this ^^" I'm working quite hard on it. I'm trying to get back into my writing habits so some of it might not be as good as I want it to be but I'm giving it my best shot here.

Song of this chapter: "Get Back to Hogwarts" from "A Very Potter Musical" [don't judge!]

Much Luffs! 3

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	2. Ch 2 Call My Name, Romano

[less than three, less than three]

Here comes chapter two of "Dance in the Dark": "Call My Name, Romano". This chapter is part of the reason this fic is rated "M" :3

WARNINGS [and whatnot]: Like I said. It's "M" people. Yaoi. No like? No read. Simple. Hetalia isn't mine [sad face] and neither is the song of this chapter which you will find in a note at the end of the chapter.

SPECIAL NOTE: For everyone's convenience I will be putting the translations of anything I happen to write in a different language in this, and any other chapter, at the end of the chapter as well. Right under the note about what song I used as a title. [I'm using an online translator by the way so please correct me if something's wrong!]

I'm pretty sure that's it soooooo… Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"A-Antonio you jerk! Let me up!" Romano Vargas, the slightly older twin of Feliciano, was squirming under his boyfriend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. "We have to go to school!"

"When did you start caring about academics, my dear?" Antonio grinned, kissing at Romano's neck.

"Just now." He snapped. "Let me up." The blushing Italian's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Oh hush. You've never cared about the first day."  
"Feliciano's waiting for me." Romano glared up at the Spaniard. "You know how he gets…"  
"Ludwig's there. He'll take care of the little guy." Antonio smiled down at him reassuringly.

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Romano rolled his eyes. "That stupid potato-loving bastard has been hanging around Feli too much if you ask me."  
"You're so cute when you pout like that. And your blush. You look like a little tomato." Antonio chuckled, kissing Romano on the lips softly. "I'm glad I got you." He whispered tenderly. "_Te quiero._"

"I love you too Antonio, but we have to go!"

"You're really intent on staying away from me today aren't you Romano?" Antonio frowned as he nodded. His frown turned to a smirk though, when he remembered. "Oh, are you now?"

"Yes I am you~ ahhn!" His protest broke off as Antonio tugged lightly on his curl. "Damn it! That's cheating!" Romano pushed on Antonio's chest in aggravation. "You bastard." He growled as his lover grinned. "Knock it off with that face!"  
"Nah. I don't think I will." The older male tugged on the curl again, harder this time, finally making Romano moan. "Good~. Just one more thing…" He leaned down and licked the Italian's neck and twirled his curl around his finger, making him tremble.

"Antonio…"  
"Yes beautiful?" Antonio smirked against his ear.  
"Stop it…" Romano had stopped fighting though, and his eyes were clouded with lust.

"_Decir mi nombre._" The combination of the deep Spanish voice in his ear, a hard tug on his curl and the close heat of Antonio's body against his own broke Romano's self control.

"Antonio~!" He cried out, blushing. "_Per favore…_"

"As you wish dearest."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

kolkolkolkolkolkolkol :3 Left you hanging for the time being. I'm sorry. Maybe next time I do a chapter like this I'll put more effort into it, but while I was writing the hand-copy of this chapter it was 8:30 in the morning and I was in class soooooo… yeah.

Antonio: You evil woman… [cries in a corner]

Romano: Thank you for sparing me the embarrassment…

Katastr0phe: Your time will come Romano my dear :3

Translations of this chapter!

(Spanish)

"Te quiero" = "I love you"

"Decir mi nombre" = "Say my name"

(Italian)

"Per favore…" = "Please…"

Song of this chapter: "Alejandro" by "Lady Gaga"

Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter 3

Much Luffs! 3

~Kay Katastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	3. Ch 3 The Unexpected Artist

[less than three, less than three]

[happy noises] I like this chapter a whole lot. It features a peak at one of my favorite pairings in the world.

WARNINGS [and things of the like]: My rating still stands. Just 'cause. There's language here as in the rest of my chapters. I don't own Hetalia. That's about it really.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

The newest transfer, the Austrian, Roderich Edelstein, made his way down the hallways of the school in silence with his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He was perplexed by this school, every inch of it and every student and teacher. The two the confused him the most though were the Hungarian, 'Elizaveta… That was her name wasn't it?' and the Prussian, 'Gilbert…' When he looked up and saw that he had ventured into the art department of the school, Roderich's heart almost skipped a beat as he wondered what kind of people he might meet here. He could hear music coming from one of the drawing rooms and he smiled as he looked through the small window on the door. The room's occupant had tied a bandana around their forehead to keep their hair out of their eyes and was painting with quick strokes in a deep red.

'Chopin. They have good taste.' He thought. At his old school, the Austrian was well known for his piano playing skills. He didn't know if anyone here would appreciate that talent though. He pushed the door open slowly. 'This must double as a music room.' He smiled to himself, noticing a piano in the opposite corner of the room.

"You know. It's much better when someone plays it for you in person." He said softly, making his way over to the piano in the corner. It was dusty, as if it hadn't been touched in weeks or, God forbid, months.

"The fuck!" Roderich was surprised at the voice of the artist and the anger in the red eyes he was confronted with.

"You!" The Austrian backed up a pace. "You're an-?" Gilbert sighed and put his brush down.

"Yeah. You caught me." He leaned over and pressed the 'stop' button on his CD player. "What's it to ya?" He crossed his arms and glared. Roderich wondered if he would ever see a more hateful look on the Prussian's face or more anger in those deep ruby eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me. Your work is…" He broke off. 'Beautiful?' He thought. No. The term was too general. Overused.

"Awesome?" Gilbert grinned.

"For lack of a better word, yes." Roderich turned around to hide the blush that had crept up to his cheeks. Damn those eyes. Damn that smile. Damn HIM. As much as he didn't want to admit it, more to himself than anything really, he found the Prussian attractive. And now this surprising show of talent.

"Play." The brunette turned at Gilbert's command. He was sitting down again, brush in hand. "Play." He said again, nodding at the piano.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You said that Chopin was better when someone played it for you in person. I want you to prove it to me."

"Fine." Roderich sat down at the piano and put his fingers to the keys. "Ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Go for it." As the first note was struck Gilbert put his brush back to canvas. Roderich watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye. His brush strokes were much more even than before. The Austrian smiled.

'Music inspires.' He though.

"What are you grinning about over there?" Gilbert asked looking up from his work.

"Nothing." Roderich looked back down at the keys and kept playing. "What are you working on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Gilbert's smile had faded and there was an air of seriousness around him that Roderich hadn't expected.

"It's obviously not 'nothing'." He scoffed.

"Okay, nothing IMPORTANT then. Just some… stress relief." The albino answered simply. "It's that damn teacher. I don't freak easily but he… he played with my mind… He seriously did." Roderich saw Gilbert shake a little but he regained his composure quickly. "Totally un-awesome of me, I know."

"It's okay to get freaked out every once in a while. He's not a pleasant man, that's for sure." When the pianist looked back over at the artist, he was leaning back and smiling. "You're passionate." He commented.

"How do you figure?" The smile didn't leave his face.

"The way you look at your work. You become part of your painting." Roderich couldn't help but smile. He hadn't expected this from the Prussian. As the white haired young man went to put his painting in the back room to dry, Roderich grinned and put his fingers back to the keys, striking the first note of the National Anthem of the Kingdom of Prussia. There was a crash from the back room and Gilbert stumbled out.

"You-." The smile on his face was enough to make Roderich smile as well.

"I thought that might make you happy."

"That's- You're awesome. Not quite as awesome as me, but still." Roderich laughed, a sound that made Gilbert's knees weak, and his insides churn warmly. "You've got passion too. It's your body language." The Austrian stood and started making his way to the door.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go." He smiled.

"Hold up!" Gilbert grabbed his arm. "You owe me."

"For what?"

"Interrupting me while I was working." The albino grinned.

"What do I owe-!" Roderich was cut off by Gilbert's lips against his own.

"That'll do." He winked. "Thanks Rod." Roderich stood in shock and watched Gilbert leave, a dark blush creeping over his face.

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Well there's the end of chapter three. Not much really needs to be said but… Aww Gil 3 He loves Roderich.

Song of this chapter: "The Artist" by "Alesana"

Reviewers and anyone that adds me/ this story to their 'watch list' will be rewarded with something at some point!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	4. Ch 4 El Tango de' Alfred

[less than three, less than three]

Before I begin I would like to say "sorry" to my dear sister/ editor : Butterfly Cho for the way I left the last chapter. But seeing as she hasn't killed me [yet] The show must go on!

This chapter's focus? Arthur and Alfred 3 [don't worry Miss Cho, your pairing request is coming up soon]

SPEAKING OF REQUESTS! If you, my dear readers, have any requests for songs, pairings, crack chapters, ECT. Leave a review or send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

WARNINGS [and things of that nature] : Once again. Rated "M" for a reason! Don't like, don't read. I don't own Hetalia.

Now welcome to chapter four of "Dance in the Dark"…

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

All Alfred knew was that there was some annoying sound near his ear and that he was warm and comfortable. He wasn't really all that attentive when he was trying to sleep. When the annoying noise wouldn't stop, he rolled over and opened his eyes slowly.

'Phone?' He thought, picking up his cell.

"mmello?" He mumbled.

"Alfred wake up. It's noon." The British accent on the other end of the line made him smile. "Hello? Wake up damn it. Were you up all night playing video games again?" The aggravation in Arthur's voice made Alfred chuckle.

"I might have been. Why?" He grinned, looking up at his TV where the main screen of "Left For Dead 2" flashed in front of his eyes.

"Ugh. What have I TOLD you about that?"  
"You told me that I knock it off and sleep, Mother."  
"Don't make me come over there you delinquent!" Arthur shouted from the other side of the call.

"Bring it on!" The line went dead. "Oh shit…"

~xoxo~

"Alfred! Alfred open this door!"  
"No! You're gonna hit me!"

"You're damn right I'm going to hit you!" Arthur growled, pounding on Alfred's door. "Open the door damn it!" The Brit was growing tired of this game the American was playing with him. He wracked his brain for anything he could use against him. Video games? He had plenty of those in his apartment already so that was out of the question. A pretty girl wanted to see him? No… he had never shown much interest in girls. A cute… boy, perhaps? Arthur tried to put that thought away for the time being. He would use that one later. "Got it." He grinned. "Al, if you come out I'll take you to McDonalds later. How does that sound?" He asked through the door. Finally it opened just a crack, the chain lock still keeping it back.

"Now you really DO sound like my mother…" The hurt in Alfred's eyes surprised Arthur for a moment before he remembered.

"Al… I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that." He murmured leaning against the door jam. "Will you please let me in…?" The door closed in his face and a burning pain started building in his chest.

'Did I really get him that upset?' He wondered, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes. The metallic 'click' of the chain being moved from its lock made him back up a pace. When the door opened, Alfred was standing there, looking at the floor, shaking. Anyone could tell that he was crying.

"Al… I…" For once the Brit was caught by surprise as his younger friend flung himself at him and hugged him tight around the waist.

"It all still hurts Iggy… It hurts so much." Alfred cried against Arthur's shoulder.

"You'll be okay… No one's going to hurt you anymore. You're out of there and you're never going back right?

"R-right." Alfred blushed when he felt Arthur's lips touch his forehead. "I-Iggy…?" The heat of the Brit's body against his own darkened the blush on Alfred's cheeks. "What are you…?" Arthur didn't quite know why he did it, but he pressed his lips to Alfred's and pushed him gently back into his apartment, shutting the door behind them and fumbling with the chain lock and dead-bolt. "Ahh~ Arthur…"  
"Alfred… I'm sorry I brought… THAT up again… I overstepped myself."

"You're overstepping now!" Alfred blushed.

"But you aren't trying to stop me. Why?" Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's shaggy, light brown hair. "Hmm?"

"I- I don't know! Maybe it's because… I… actually want this." He looked down at the floor Arthur tilted his chin up and pulled him into another searing kiss. He felt the Brit's hands moving across his body, pulling his shirt up and dragging his nails down his back, making the American moan slightly. To Arthur it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"You still aren't fighting back." He commented, kissing his neck lightly.

"I don't want to fight back…" Alfred muttered against Arthur's neck softly. "I already told you that." Arthur chuckled.

"Al, you'll never get anywhere in life if you don't fight back." He grinned, pulling Alfred's shirt off. Part of his mind remembered the sadness the young man had endured when he touched the scars on his arms and shoulders.

"I've always fought back. For once I don't want to." Alfred muttered. He tipped his head back to give Arthur more access to his neck, but at that moment he heard a familiar annoying noise. "Damn." He looked over at the table, annoyed until he saw the name on the caller ID. "Iggy hold on." Alfred covered Arthur's mouth as he picked up his phone. "Hi Kiku." He answered cheerfully.

'He's putting this off to talk to Kiku?' Arthur smiled to himself. 'Good boy. He finally knows what he wants.' The Brit stood, straightened his shirt and tossed Alfred's back to him.

"Kiku, I gotta go, someone's at the door. I'll see you tonight." Arthur didn't catch the reply from the other end of the phone but whatever it was made the American smile before he hung up. "Arthur where are you going?"

"This isn't what you want." He answered simply with a smile. "If it was, you wouldn't have answered your phone." Alfred sat up with a strange look on his face.

"I suppose you're right…" He muttered. Arthur ruffled his hair and grinned down at him softly.

"Remember to call me if you need anymore help." Arthur's greenish eyes turned serious. "With anything. Money for example."  
"W-what are you talking about. Everything's fine."  
"Don't you lie to me Alfred Jones."

"So my hours got cut and I have to cut down on the junk food a little. I'll be fine." He insisted, making Arthur sigh.

"Whatever you say. I guess I'll see you later."  
"Yeah I guess." Arthur stopped at the door and looked back.

"By the way, Al… I saw you the other night… On State Street…" The disappointment was clear in his eyes. "Red isn't your colour."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

So there's still a couple things that aren't totally clear just yet. But I'll fix that.

Song of this chapter: "El Tango de' Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge.

Like I said, I'm open for suggestions everyone!

Hope you liked it.

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	5. Ch 5 Fashionista

[less than three, less than three]

And now, my friends, here comes a chapter devoted to one of my all time favorite characters EVER 3 I'm speaking, of course, of Feliks Lukasiewicz [a.k.a. Poland]! I just love him and I think he should get his own chapter. Nothing much to say here other than the normal warnings and whatnot.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Toris was amazed. Any time he came down to the store, Feliks was right up front waiting for him with a smile that promised him all the happiness in the world and more. Today was a little different though. The Pole didn't rush to greet him with his normal hug and kiss. He was busy arguing with a customer over the price of something. A bag, it looked like. With a start he realized who the woman was.

"Feliks… Can I, uhh, see you for a sec? It's important." He whispered quickly.

"I'll send the manager out for you miss." Feliks snapped, following Toris away and shouting into the back room for the manager of the little shop, telling him that there was a difficult customer to deal with.

"You don't know who that is, do you?" The fear in Toris's eyes made Feliks stop in his tracks. He shook his head. "That's Mr. Braginski's _sister_. She's going to tell him about this and he'll make your life a living hell!" Toris had put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, his eyes bright with worry.

"Whatever." Feliks grinned, brushing the hands away. "Like, what's he going to do? Give me a bad grade again? I think I'll be fine." The blonde gave the brunette's cheek a light kiss and smiled. "You have to, like, chill out Toris. I get off here in about half an hour. I'll meet you out front then." The Pole went back to his work cheerfully. Seeing Toris had lessened the annoyance that he had been feeling with his customer just a moment before. He loved this place. Being around all the clothes, helping people with the train-wrecks they called wardrobes, and (for the most part) the people. He smiled softly, running his fingers along a rack of assorted tops that were on clearance. The textures changed under his finger tips quickly and he could name every fabric. Silk. Cotton. A thicker wool sweater.

'It's all so beautiful.' He thought happily. He loved the little shop but he wanted to move up in the world. But to do that he would have to show his talent. Only one person, the manager of the shop, had seen his designs. He hadn't even let Toris into his world. And Mr. Stone had only seen the designs because Feliks had dropped them while he was leaving a few months back. Few people knew how shy the Pole really was. It had taken him a long time to even open up around Toris, and he had only told him about working in the shop two months ago. Feliks sat down on a stool and looked around with a heavy sigh. He wanted so much to be like his idol, Alexander McQueen… But he was also a realist. He knew that, that could never happen.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" A strong hand on his shoulder broke the blonde's thoughts.

"Oh, hi Mr. Stone. Nothing's really wrong but this whole town is just totally dragging me down." He sighed, looking at the clothes on the racks. "I want to, like, DO something with my life. Not be stuck in this… _duch miasta_…" The old manager smiled kindly down at his employee.

"You WILL go far Feliks. I believe in you, my little _mody_."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Sorry! That was much shorter than I thought it would be! D: But I still love this chapter :3

Translations for this chapter!  
(Polish)

"_duch miasta"_ = "ghost town'

"_mody"_ = "fashionista"

Song of this chapter: "Fashion" by "Lady Gaga"

Hope you liked it despite the uber shortness!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	6. Ch 6 The Third Temptation

[less than three, less than three]

[scribble of joy] I've been soooooo excited to write this chapter! It's a FrancisxMattew and I adore this pairing.

WARNINGS [and things of that sort]: More yaoi-ness :3 once again. If you don't like it you don't have to read it! No one's making you.

Canada-kun is a bit OOC but still quiet and adorable.

Seeing as "Francis" is "France" and therefore, well… French… He obviously speaks, what language? French! Brilliant. And as French is a commonly spoken language in Canada, and "Canada" is our dear "Matthew", he speaks English but may also speak…? Come now you must know the answer to this my dear reader. FRENCH! That's right! Anyone that answered before they read that gets a cookie. Well, as both of these characters may have, at some point in history, spoken French; there will be bits of conversation in said language. Many bits. So it took me FOREVER to finish the translations x_x Once again, sorry if some translations are a bit off. Online translator.

The way I wrote this chapter may be a bit confusing as well but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out.

I'm sure that's all there is to say for now. Enjoy the chapter!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

'How does a simple dinner date turn into this?' Matthew thought as warm lips touched his skin.

"Francis…" He whispered, tilting his head back as the Frenchman kissed his collarbone. He had gone out with Francis that evening to a beautiful restaurant and, despite his better judgment, he had come back to his dorm-room. Matthew had never expected the French exchange to ask him out, for any reason. He was far too quiet and had never actually put a voice to his attraction to the other man. Besides, Francis had been trying to catch Arthur Kirkland's attention again by spending time with his little brother, Peter. Or so he thought.

"I don't care about that Brit." Francis had whispered after leaning across the table to kiss Matthew. "I was trying to catch YOUR eye, _belle_." He smiled gently before giving him another kiss. Matthew couldn't decide which tasted better. His meal… or Francis's lips.

Back in the dorms, Francis had been quick to pull out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"You drink?" He asked, pouring a glass for himself and letting the bottle hover over Matthew's glass.

"N-not often." The Canadian stammered softly. In truth the only person he had ever had a drink with was his half-brother Alfred. But that was before he had moved out. And there was a significant difference in the amount of risk between the two scenarios. Not that he didn't trust Francis…

"Well?" The Frenchman tipped the bottle slightly.

"Yes please." Matthew knew he needed to calm down somehow and he figured that the wine would be his best bet. The Canadian's fingers were twisting in nervous knots in his lap as he watched Francis. His shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, he was standing tall but relaxed, wearing an easy smile. Matthew wondered if anyone else could see what he was seeing now. To everyone at school he was a man with good looks that he so effortlessly flaunted, spent most of his time cracking jokes and generally causing hell, but Matthew saw past this and what he saw was almost surprising. A firm and proper gentleman. The way he held himself gave it away. He may have had some problems in the past and was a notorious womanizer but the only person he had ever treated badly was Arthur Kirkland.

"Here you are my dear." Francis's voice jerked Matthew away from his thoughts and he almost forgot what it was he had been thinking about when his date smiled at him and handed him his glass of wine before sitting down next to him. "I'm glad you came Matthew. I was afraid you wouldn't show up."  
"Why wouldn't I? I thought you saw how I looked at you." Matthew blushed.

"I have seen the way you look at me. But the way you erm… ran, when I asked you out was a little… unsettling." Matthew laughed a little, still a bit nervous about being alone in a room with Francis.

"I'm sorry about that. It just… caught me a little off my guard."

"You don't have a guard Matt. You're transparent. In a good way." Francis laughed, making Matthew blush. It was a wonderful sound, different than the laugh he so often heard at school. It was much lighter. More joyful. "Matt?"  
"Huh?"  
"You're staring." Francis chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew covered his face to hide the blush that was rising. "I didn't mean to it's just… I like the way you laugh." He said quietly, the blush growing darker. Frances smiled and put his hand on the Canadian's cheek, pulling him closer.

"Will you do me a favor, _plus cher_?" The younger blonde nodded. "Smile for me. I love the way you smile Matthew. _C'est merveilleux_." The Frenchman couldn't help but smile as well as his request was fulfilled. He loved every bit of the quiet young man but it was that rare smile that he loved the most. It held promises, secrets, and a softness that seemed to give strength and tolerance to all that were lucky enough to see it. "_Merci mon amour. Je vous promets, je serai toujours là pour vous protéger aussi longtemps que je vivrai._" He vowed in a whisper in Matthew's ear. He blushed again.

"_Je vous remercie. Il signifie beaucoup pour vous entendre dire cela. Parce que..._" His voice faltered a bit. It was nice to be able to speak French with someone again as he had often done at home.

"_Parce que?_" Francis leaned closer, his nose almost touching Matthew's, their wine tinted breath mingling between them.

"_Parce que, Je t'aime._" Matthew finished before he was quieted by soft lips that tasted of a _Pinot Noir_. The soft warmth soon turned into a delicious heat that Matthew couldn't help but melt into. Francis pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, sipping his wine. "I'm crossing lines that haven't even been drawn yet." Matthew took a quick sip and looked at him confused. "I can't get so close to you… Stop me if I do something like that again."

"Why? What if I want you that close to me?" Francis laughed again, this time it was a little more scornful.

"Trust me. You don't want me that close to you." He smiled sadly down into his wine glass. "Bad things tend to happen. Just ask Arthur…"

"I don't care what happened with Arthur." Matthew whispered, looking down at the floor. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and took the glass from his hand, setting it down on the coffee table, before pushing him down onto his back. "F-Francis…?"  
"I told you, you wouldn't want me this close to you." Francis muttered in his ear, pressing himself close and giving a little nip to the soft neck of his Canadian, making him yip. "Matthew, if you keep all of this up I'm going to hurt you. _S'il vous plaît ne me mettez pas dans cette chére position._" All the while as he spoke, Francis's lips trailed down Matthew's neck from his ear with soft, sweet kisses that made his pale skin light up red and burn with passion. "You can see what you do to me Matthew…" He continued, biting again, at his collarbone this time. "And, yet, for reasons I cannot fathom, I don't frighten you. You! The quiet, shy, gentle Matthew Williams, one who know my past and still trusts me enough to allow himself to be locked in a small dorm room and be held here like this by me of all people." The combination of the heat of Francis's body against his own, the way he spoke, and the alcohol was making the blonde's head swim. "_Pour quoi n'etes-vouspas peur de moi?_"

"You just don't frighten me… that's all." Matthew looked into Francis's eyes as he spoke. He could see his own face reflected in those eyes. He saw the blush over his cheeks and the clouded look of passion in his own eyes.

'How does a simple dinner date turn into this?' Matthew wondered as warm lips met his own in a searing kiss that made him weak. This soft passion became heavier and heavier until the two blondes were lost in it and each other. 'I know it's just the wine.' He thought as he surrendered to Francis. 'But I love him… and… I'm happy.'

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

So many translations! D: look at them so you can understand a little better.

All in French

"_belle_" = "beautiful"

"_plus cher_" = "dearest"

"_C'est merveilleux_" = "It's wonderful"

"_Merci mon amour. Je vous promets, je serai toujours là pour vous protéger aussi longtemps que je vivrai._" = "Thank you my love. I promise you, I will always be here to protect you for as long as I live."

"_Je vous remercie. Il signifie beaucoup pour vous entendre dire cela. Parce que..._" = "Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say this. Because…"

"_Parce que?_" = "Because?"

"_Parce que, Je t'aime._" = "Because I love you."

:NOTE: A "_Pinot Noir_" is a red wine from France. Quite tasty, but very dry.

"_S'il vous plaît ne me mettez pas dans cette chére position._" = "Please don't put me in that position dear."

"_Pour quoi n'etes-vouspas peur de moi?_" = "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Oi. That's it. Now… in hindsight… After I typed this up and looked for any errors I realized how "vampire-y" Francis starts sounding ._. Should I carry on something on from that perhaps? Lemme know if you think I should write up a quick side story with a Vamp-France!

Song of this chapter: "The Third Temptation of Paris" by Alesana.

That's all for now my dear readers. Thanks for putting up with me!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	7. Ch 7 What Hurts the Most

[less than three, less than three]

This is the chapter I've been dreading… I have the vague feeling that I might get shot for this very short chapter (hence the shortness. I don't want to give you all a chance for your anger to grow).

If there aren't any chapters after this one… It's because my sister has killed me (Sorry Cho!)

WARNINGS [and things of that nature that should be flashing red to get you attention so you don't read if you don't like the way they sound!]: ANGST! Someone being a total jerkface, it's still rated "M" people.

Try to enjoy and refrain from killing me please.

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciano called as he walked into the apartment the German shared with his brother, Gilbert. The walls were covered in the Prussian's art work, the young Italian was always amazed by the paintings and he wanted to take some of them home with him. The albino artist was lying out on the couch with his eyes closed, but Feliciano knew he was still awake. His foot was swaying softly to the music he had playing on his stereo.

"Ludwig isn't home yet Feli." Gilbert said so quietly that Feliciano almost didn't hear him over the piano.

"Oh. Should I come back later then?" He asked, twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously in his hands. The older of the brothers smiled.

"Nah. I know it's a long way to your place. I won't make you walk all that way. He should be home soon anyways. You can come sit by me if you want, by the way. I don't bite."

"Thanks Gil~!" The Italian skipped over to the couch and plopped down once Gilbert had moved his feet. "Ve~. So what are you playing this time?" He asked, nodding at the speakers. "It's pretty."

"It's a CD Roderich made for me. You know, the new transfer from Austria? Super hot brunette? Glasses?"

"Yeah?"

"This is him playing. He's good, huh?" Feliciano didn't know if he had ever seen this look on Gilbert's face before. He was smiling with true joy for once.

"Yeah. He's really good. He gave this to you?" Gilbert's grin never left his face.

"He sure did. It's a recording from his last concert. I guess he was a big star at his old school back in Austria. Maybe I can put a good word in with Vash…" His red eyes were thoughtful.

"Do you like him, Gil?" Feliciano felt a bit foolish for asking, as it was totally obvious that he did, but Gilbert just smiled. "Gilbert? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I do like him. He's pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me mind you." He added with a smirk. Feliciano giggled a little. For a while the two of them just sat in silence and listened to Roderich play until they heard the lock on the door click and turned as Ludwig came in.

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciano jumped up from the couch while Gilbert just stayed sitting and waved.

"_Willkommen zu Hause Bruder._"

"_Ja…_"

"_Habt einen guten Tag bei der Arbeit?_" Ludwig glared at his brother with deep hatred that made Feliciano stop in his tracks.

"Ve~?"

"_Sieht es aus wie ich einen guten Tag hatte Bruder?_" He growled. It scared the little Italian when the German talked like that. He didn't mind him talking in his native language, in fact he really liked it, but when his voice got all low and angry like that, Feliciano got scared. "Does it look like I had a good day Brother?" He repeated in English when Gilbert didn't answer him.

"_Keine._ Not really." He muttered. "What happened this time?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ludwig sighed, walking right past Feliciano and his brother and into the kitchen.

"L-Ludwig…?" Light brown eyes met blazing blue as Feliciano reached out for the German's hand.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it right now Feliciano!" He snapped, slapping the hand away harshly and glaring down at the younger male.

"I- Ludwig…" Tears welled in Feliciano's eyes as he held his hand close to his chest. Ludwig had never hit him before. He'd yelled at him plenty of times but he had never actually HIT him. "L-Ludwig…"

"Stop it Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted. "Knock it off with the crying!"

"Why are you being so mean to me! YOU'RE the one that wanted me to come over! Now you're acting like you don't want to see me at all!" He cried.

"Because I don't! _Gott verdammt! Aussteigen!_" Feliciano flinched back, frightened of Ludwig for the first time. "Did you not understand me?" The German growled. "Get out!" By now, Gilbert was on his feet, his deep red eyes bright with fury.

"Ludwig!" He shouted as his brother grabbed the smaller mans arm and dragged him toward the door.

"I told him to get out, Gilbert! He's not listening to me!"

"Knock it off Ludwig! You're scaring him! Can't you see that!" Gilbert came closer as Ludwig opened the door and tossed Feliciano out into the hallway of the apartment building. As the little Italian hit the ground with a yelp of pain the albino Prussian grabbed the front of Ludwig's shirt and landed a punch to his half brother's jaw. Leaving the German to curse by himself in the apartment, Gilbert slammed the door shut and helped Feliciano to his feet.

"ve… ve… ve…" All he could do was whimper in hurt and fear as he leaned against Gilbert.

"Come on… Ignore him, Feli." The Prussian whispered, petting the Italian's hair softly. "I'll get you home…"

~xoxo~

"Feliciano! _Fratello, che cosa…?_ What happened to you?" Romano, the older twin, grabbed his little brother away from Gilbert. "What did you do to him!" He glared up at the albino.

"Nothing! It was Ludwig. He yelled a bit and hit Feli." Gold and red eyes met then and for once the fury was toward someone other than each other.

"Give your damn brother a message for me Gilbert…" Romano muttered, still holding Feliciano close for comfort. "Tell him that next time I see him… I'm going to kill him…" Gilbert nodded.

~xoxo~

Later that night, Romano and Antonio (who had come over to help with dinner and spend time with Romano) were woken up by the sound of Romano's bedroom door opening.

"_Fratello…?_"

"Feliciano? What are you still doing up?" The older twin felt like an over worried mother as he sat up in bed. Antonio pushed himself up and mumbled a quiet "what…?" before Romano pushed him back down and told him to shush.

"C-can I sleep in here with you and Antonio tonight?" He whispered, coming to the side of the bed. Romano flopped back down with an aggravated sigh. "_Si prega di grande Fratello!_ I want to be close to the people that still love me…"

"Romano, let him in." Antonio smiled softly. "He's had a hard day."  
"Okay, okay, come on." Romano moved so that Feliciano could squeeze into bed between him and Antonio. The older twin and the Spaniard each wrapped their arms around the smaller Italian. "You can't let that jerk run your life like this Feli…" Romano whispered in his brother's ear.

"I know.. but I really like Ludwig…" Feliciano whispered back.

"Hush you two." Antonio muttered.

"_Ti voglio bene Fratello. E anche tu Antonio. Anch'io ti amo_."

XOXO

[less than here, less than three]

I'M SORRY! D: I'll make it all better in a couple chapters, I promise!

Yikes. That was a bit longer than I thought it would be.

Translations for this chapter:

(German)

"_Willkommen zu Hause Bruder._" = "Welcome home Brother"

"_Ja…_" = "Yeah…"

"_Habt einen guten Tag bei der Arbeit?_" = "Have a good day at work?

"_Sieht es aus wie ich einen guten Tag hatte Bruder?_" = "Does it look like I had a good day Brother?"

"_Keine_" = "No"

"_Gott verdammt! Aussteigen!_" = "God damn it! Get out!"

(Italian)  
"_Fratello, che cosa…?_" = "Brother, what…?"

"_Fratello_" = "Brother"

"_Si prega di grande Fratello!_" = "Please big brother!"

"_Ti voglio bene Fratello. E anche tu Antonio. Anch'io ti amo._" = "I love you big brother. And you too Antonio. I love you too."

So like I said, I'm SUUPER sorry about this but I'll make it all better I promise.

Song of this chapter: "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.

No killing? Reviews?

Much Luffs?

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	8. Ch 8 Love Like Woe

[less than three, less than three]

Well everyone, I'm still alive! Yay! Okay. So, to make up for the last chapter (and kinda make up for chapter four as well) here's a special chapter for my dear, beloved, kind, non-murderous big sister, Butterfly Cho who loves me very much despite what she might say.

WARNING BOX OF WARNINGNESS!: More lovey-dovey-yaoi-ish-goodness. Do I have to repeat the whole "Don't like, don't read" thing? Bleh.

Well Enjoy everyone!

p.s.: Chakragirl15 you're chapter is coming up soon! Only this then one more bit of fluff to deal with then you get your RussiaxChina :3

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"Kiku! Hey Kiku, wait up!" Alfred called down the hallway as he chased after the transfer in question. Kiku turned around and Alfred's heart almost stopped. Every time he saw the Japanese transfer, the American felt his heart skip a beat. He was enchanted by every bit of him. His eyes, his voice, every thing.

"Yes Alfred?" Kiku smiled, making Alfred's knees weak.

"Uh, I was wondering… Do you… That is… Would you like… ahh Christ umm. Do-you-want-to-go-to-dinner-with-me?"  
"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Alfred sighed and started again.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?" The blush on Kiku's face was priceless and Alfred wished he had a camera.

"Yes. I'd like that."

~xoxo~

Alfred sat nervously in his car outside of Kiku's house three days later.

'Breathe. It's just a date right? Nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing is going to go wrong.' He thought as he got out of the car and made his way up to the door. A sharp crash and harsh words made him stop half-way up the walk though. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Kiku stumbled out of the house, shouting something behind him. Alfred didn't know what his friend was saying, but his voice was strained and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. The young man turned and started down the walk but stopped short when he saw Alfred.

"Kiku what's going on? What's wrong?" Alfred reached out for him but his hand got brushed away.

"Not here." He whispered, walking right past the American and to his car. When Alfred opened the door for him, Kiku muttered a quick "thank you" before climbing in.

"What's wrong Kiku?" Alfred asked again once he was in the driver's seat. He brushed his sandy brown hair out of his eyes and looked over at his raven-haired companion over the top of his glasses.

"It's nothing Alfred…" The Japanese transfer wiped at the corner of his mouth and hid that side of his sleeve quickly so that Alfred wouldn't notice the blood on it. "Just a little fight with dad." He put on a smile. "Come on. Let's just enjoy the evening." Alfred couldn't help smiling back.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it Kiku." But in the back of his mind… he was still worried.

~xoxo~

The mood had lightened considerably by the time the two had reached the restaurant. And now, sitting at their table both young men had forgotten about the argument between Kiku and his father and were laughing quite happily.

"I'm glad I got to spend this time with you Kiku. I really am." Once again, Alfred wished he had a camera to capture Kiku's blush.

"I'm glad you asked me out tonight Alfred."

"You can call me Al… If you want." It was Alfred's turn to blush a little. For a while he sat in silence, watching his date with a small smile. He felt like the luckiest man alive at that point. He had a night alone with a kind, beautiful young man that had quickly become popular at their school with his calm and quiet demeanor.

"Al?" That voice made him melt. It was perfect, just like everything else about him.

"Sorry." Alfred chuckled running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"Your bill." The waitress, an attractive young woman with wavy brown hair and kind eyes set the check down on the table. Alfred recognized her as the Hungarian transfer, Elizaveta Héderváry, and smiled back at her.

"I don't think so." He grinned, swatting Kiku's hand as he reached for the check. "I've got this. I asked YOU out remember?" Kiku nodded a bit grudgingly, muttering something about money.

'Has he been talking to Iggy?' Alfred wondered as he dug around in his pockets for change.

"Damn!" Kiku raised an eyebrow at the exclamation as Alfred felt a few coins slip past his fingers, falling down to the floor. He scrambled down to pick up the dropped coins and as he went to stand up he hit his head on the bottom of the table, knocking off his glasses. "Ah shit!" He cussed again, rubbing the top of his head with a grumble.

"Are you alright!" Kiku dropped to the floor next to Alfred and helped him pick up the money.

"Yeah. S'all good."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Alfred nodded, grinning at his date. "Then let's go." He smiled back. "_Anata kawaisō_." He giggled.

~xoxo~

"Hey. Kiku, quick question… Do you want to come home with me tonight?" Alfred blushed and looked down at his feet. "I- I mean, it seems like you're having a rough time at home and everything so… I have no ulterior motives, I promise!" He added quickly. "I just know what's it's like to fight with your parents…" Alfred felt like a fool and half expected Kiku to accuse him of being a pervert like Francis, slap him and run away from him. But to his surprise, he didn't. Instead, tears of gratitude welled in his eyes and he leaned over the center console between them and hugged him.

"_Arigatō_." He whispered, tears on his voice. "Thank you…"

"It's no trouble." Alfred smiled softly, hugging him back. "I'll sleep out on the couch and you can have my bed."

~xoxo~

The ride home was a bit uneventful as Kiku had dosed off, leaning against the window. Alfred was trying to make his mind stop wandering, but every time he looked over at Kiku all he could see in his mind was the Japanese transfer lying under him, his face flushed and-

'NO! Knock it off Al. You can't do something like THAT with Kiku! Maybe a kiss goodnight but not THAT!' Alfred wanted to slap himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't had thoughts like that about Kiku before, but all the other times he had been alone. Now the object of his affection (and fantasies) was right next to him. He couldn't think like that now.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Kiku mumbled sleepily as they climbed out of the car back at the apartments.

'Damn those looks!' The American blushed, feeling like he had a huge, neon 'I WANT KIKU IN MY BED!' sign hanging around his neck. He nodded anyway, trying to ignore the heat in his face.

"Are you sure?" Kiku started to make his way around to the other side of the car, with that worried look still in his eyes. "You look warm."

"I'm fine, don't worry about-!" He broke off as Kiku tripped and started falling and reached out to grab him. On instinct (or impulse) Alfred grabbed Kiku's waist and pulled him up close to his body. "Are YOU okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his companion.

"Y-yes… I'm fine. But what's…?"

"Cell phone."

~xoxo~

Alfred smiled as he pulled out the couch to make a bed for himself. Kiku had taken his bed with a scowl, insisting that as he was the guest HE should take the spare bed.

"Not on my watch." Alfred grinned to himself as he slid between the sheets. He cuddled down in the warm blankets and closed his eyes, still smiling. He was so lost in his thoughts about Kiku that he didn't hear the door of his bedroom open and close, or the soft footsteps approaching the couch. He didn't feel the other side of the makeshift bed sink down with the weight of another person on it. But he DID hear the small, soft sigh that his night time visitor gave and opened his eyes to see Kiku curled up next to him.

"Kiku." He whispered in his ear softly, making him start.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah. Not yet." Alfred held his breath as he put a hand on Kiku's waist and wanted to sigh in relief when the dark-haired young man scooted closer, pressing right up against him. He decided to press his luck again by leaning over Kiku, moving his hand up from his waist to his cheek and tilting his face up to his own. "May I?" He asked in a whisper, his nose brushing against the others.

"Y-yes. You may…" Alfred smiled and pressed his lips against Kiku's softly. He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier.

"Thank you, Kiku." He whispered as he pulled away and put his arm back around his waist.

"You're welcome." Alfred smiled against the back of Kiku's neck. He could almost hear the blush on his face when he spoke. "Oh… Al…?"

"Hmm?"

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

There you have it folks. Another cutesy couple chapter to make up for chapter seven! [sorry again about that! D: I promise you, I'll make it all better very soon!]

I want to give this chapter to my amazing editor/ sister/ friend: Butterfly Cho 3 this is her favorite pairing so this is all hers! [huggles] I luffs my Sister Dear.

Translations for this chapter!

(all in Japanese)

"_Anata kawaisō_." = "You poor guy."

"_Arigatō_." = "Thank you"

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_." = "I love you." [awww 3]

Song of this chapter!

"Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set

I really, really, REALLY hope you liked it!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

3 Note from the editor/ sister/ friend: I don't know what to say… Pure. LOVE. 3

[less than three, less than three]


	9. Ch 9 Come What May

[less than three, less than three]

Okay! So I promised that I would make all the crap between Feliciano and Ludwig all better didn't I? Well here it is!

WARNING OF WARNINGNESS!: _**VERY**_ OOC Germany/ Ludwig and Italy/Feliciano! Thou hath been warned.

Now, stop hurting me please. Thanks much.

Enjoy my minions!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Romano was starting to get pissed. It had been almost a month since Feliciano had been thrown (literally) out of Ludwig's apartment and he still wouldn't speak to anyone. He just sat around with this blank look on his face at school and would lock himself up in his room when he got home. The older twin could often hear him crying in there. If it wasn't crying, it was the sound of a piano. When he asked what it was, Romano got a simple one word answer. Chopin. After asking around a little he found out that Gilbert (the damn German bastard's brother) had given him a copy of a CD that Roderich had made for him. That damn Prussian was worried about Feliciano too, and he was making his hatred of his brother QUITE clear. The two of them had never been particularly close but now it was even worse. They were fighting more often at school and Gilbert had taken it one step farther by moving out of the apartment they shared and moving into a spare room at Antonio's house (which of course pissed Romano off even more. But the Spaniard had made up for it and assured him that nothing would happen in his own "special" way.)

"Feliciano! _Aprire la porta!_" The darker haired twin had, had enough of this. "_Aprire_!" He shouted, pounding on the locked door.

"_Perché_?" Feliciano's sad voice came from the other side of said locked door.

"We're going to pay a visit to someone."

"Who…?" The younger twin didn't want to be bothered… and he didn't want Romano to see him in this state, crying and doing his best to wrap up his arm on his own.

"We're going to Ludwig's. His damn brother said that the jerk had something to say to you." Despite his pissy-ness, Romano felt his heart break as he heard his little brother choke back a sob. The door un-locked and opened just a little bit, letting Romano in.

"_Fratello… lo l'ho amato…_ And he threw me out." He cried. "That hurts a lot Brother."

"I know Feli, but he wants to talk to you." He hugged his brother tight when he fell against him. "Shhh… it'll be with you alright?"

"O-okay."

~xoxo~

Gilbert opened the door quickly when Romano knocked.

"Hey you two. Come on in. I'm really surprised… He's way beat up about this. Totally un-awesome…" He looked over at Ludwig who was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Romano grinned a little to himself. It was nice to see the German like this.

'He earned it.'

"Yo, Ludwig. They're here." Gilbert tapped on his brother's shoulder.

"Can you and Romano leave? Please?" Ludwig didn't look up. Romano and Gilbert glared at each other and sighed.

"Come on. I'll buy you a coffee or something." It took a while to pry Feliciano's hand from his big brother's but once he did Gilbert's heart broke a little when he saw the look of pain on the younger twins face. "_Leider Feli…_"

"_Se fatto male, sei morto_." Romano growled as he left with Gilbert.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig's voice was strained and he kept his face down. "I- I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I hurt you… It was a long day… and I had a couple drinks before I came home." He explained quietly. "I know it was wrong, what I did… I couldn't stop myself…"

"Ludwig… I don't… I don't know what it is you want from me… What do you want me to say?" Feliciano muttered.

"_Gott verdammt_." Ludwig stood up and made his way over to the little Italian. He was there in just a few strides and he grabbed the younger man's shoulder. Tight. "You really are naïve, aren't you, Feliciano?"

"L-Ludwig! That hurts! Let go!" Instead of letting go, Ludwig pulled him closer.

"_Verdammt Feliciano. Ich liebe dich_." Feliciano blushed dark as Ludwig's lips hit his in a bruising kiss. "Don't you EVER forget that."

"Ludwig… I thought you hated me… If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me no matter what…" Feliciano kept his eyes down on the floor. "And… I don't want you to hurt me again…"

"I won't hurt you anymore Feli… I promise you. What do I need to do to prove that I love you and make you trust me?" Ludwig took one of Feliciano's hands in his own and kissed his fingers softly. "_Bitte Feliciano.. Sagen Sie mir_..." Tears fell from the Italian's eyes as the German dropped to his knees, still holding his hand.

"Just tell me Ludwig…" With his free hand, Feliciano cupped Ludwig's cheek and tilted his face up to look into his blue eyes, tears falling from his own onto the German's face. "Just tell me that you love me and that you'll never hurt me… Never leave me…"

"Feliciano… No matter what, I will never leave your side, I will never stop loving you, I will lay down my life for you, and I will never hurt you. You are my beloved, Feliciano. Never forget that."

"I never doubted it." Feliciano got down to his knees and looked Ludwig in the eyes. "I will never doubt you, I will stand by your side no matter what you do, and I will stay faithful to you and you alone. You are my rock Ludwig… I will love you forever." There was joy in Ludwig's eyes, real joy as he pulled Feliciano to him and locked their lips in a kiss much gentler than the last one.

"_Du bist schön_."

"_Gott_. You two are so cute." Ludwig jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "Awesome speech Bro." Gilbert grinned.

"How long have you been there!"

"Long enough."

"You jackass!" As the brothers started another of their famous fights, Romano ducked around them and kneeled next to Feliciano, a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to start being nicer to that potato loving bastard, huh?" He chuckled softly. Feliciano giggled. "I'm so happy for you, _fratellino_."

"_Grazie fratello_." The younger twin hugged Romano tight but jumped back when he yelled at Ludwig and Gilbert to shut up.

"Let's leave these two alone, Romano." Gilbert smirked. "C'mon, I'll walk you to Antonio's place. Roderich lives near there anyway." Romano gave his twin one last hug and a quick kiss to the forehead before following the albino out of the apartment, giving Ludwig an approving nod as he passed. After the door closed the blonde German locked it quickly.

"I don't want them overhearing anything else." He explained at Feliciano's bewildered glance. "My love." Ludwig took his Italian up into his arms, holding him close. "_Ich werde neben dir stehen, komme was wolle_."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

See! I promised everything would get better between Ludwig and Feli! You love me again right? [hopeful eyes]

Translations for this chapter!

(Italian)

"_Aprire la porta_." = "Open the door."

"_Aprire._" = "Open up."

"_Perché?_" = "Why?"

"_Fratello… lo l'ho amato_." = "Brother… I loved him."

"_Fratellino_." = "Little brother."

"_Grazie_." = Thank you.

"_Se fatto male, sei morto._" = "If you hurt him, you're dead."

(German)

"_Leider Feli_." = "Sorry Feli."

"_Gott verdammt_." = "God damn it." ["_Gott_" = God]

"_Verdammt Feliciano, ich liebe dich_." = "Damn it Feliciano, I love you."

"_Bitte Feliciano… Sagen sie mir…_" = "Please Feliciano… Tell me…"

"_Du bist schön_." = "You're beautiful."

"_Ich werde neben die stehen, komme was wolle_." = "I'll stand beside you, come what may."

Song of this chapter: "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. Stay tuned for more fun coming up real soon every one! And I'd like to post a warning about the next two chapters right now. Hehehe. That's all I'm going to say but I'm pretty sure that you get my point. You're all bright people.

Hope you liked it!

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	10. Ch 10 Everything I Ask For

[less than three, less than three]

Woot! Awesome-sauce, I've made it to chapter ten! Soo excited about this, and I hope you are too!

I wrote this at like, midnight so it might be a little jumbled. I'll try to fix it.

WARNINGS [and all that fun stuff]: 1. I don't own [still…], 2. YAOI Dun like, dun read. Simple. And finally, 3. kolkolkolkolkolkolkol oh dear Goddess it's Russia! [runs away]

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Chakragirl15. It's the pairing you wanted :3

Hope you all like it!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"I-Ivan wait… please. Not here."

"You shouldn't have provoked me like that Yao." Ivan kissed down the principal's neck and chuckled as his lover tried to push away from him, his eyes bright with fury and embarrassment.

"I wasn't trying to provoke you. Now. Let. Me. Up!"

"I can't do that dearest." Ivan smirked. "You know that." Yao whimpered at a hard bite to his shoulder and squirmed under the Russian, the side of his desk digging into his back. "I love it when you blush like that, _krasivyǐ_."

"Stop it Ivan! Someone's going to hear us, aru. You do know that you have to listen to me right? I'm your superior! You work for me! Nyaaa~…" A well placed kiss to the base of the dark haired man's throat shut him up in an instant. "I-Ivan…" He moaned quietly.

"Giving up already?" The Russian chuckled as he unbuttoned Yao's shirt and started pulling it away from his shoulders. "I was expecting more from you, my little China Doll. I'm surprised."

"I'm not giving up!" He defended, pushing on his lover's chest again. "_Jiǎngīng nǐde fěngbào_."

"You're just making me want you more when you talk like that." By now Ivan's jacket was gone and Yao's belt had joined his shirt on the floor somewhere in the dark office. "Don't worry, everyone's at lunch. No one's going to walk in on us."

"You're just bound and determined to do this aren't you?" Yao twitched as Ivan's cold lips touched his chest and trailed light kisses down his stomach.

"Of course I am. And besides, I locked the door to the office. The only other person with keys is Vash and I made sure that he would have his hands full today." Ivan's words were muffled as he tugged on the button of Yao's pants with his teeth.

"Aiya! Don't you ruin these pants Ivan Braginski! All the others are out getting repaired and I don't feel like explaining to YOUR student Feliks why I need more buttons fixed..." Ivan's fingers made quick work of the button and zipper that barred him from his lovers pale skin, muttering something about Feliks being too unobservant to notice WHY the buttons had broken. "Oh, you… _Nǐ gǒu niang yǎng de!_ That wasn't an invitation to go ahead!"

"Well you didn't say stop that time. In fact, the, uh, claw marks you're leaving on my shoulders are saying quite the opposite." The Russian smiled up at the Chinese man who just glared back at him and loosened his grip.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Ivan shrugged as he pulled Yao's pants away from his waist slowly. "If you're going to do this, do it quickly and get it over with so you can go back to work." Yao blushed.

"That sounded like an invitation my dear."

"It was."

"I thought you didn't want it."

"You changed my mind…" The grumble quickly changed to a whine as he felt Ivan yank his pants down to his ankles with a faint murmur of laughter. "Ivan, I…"

"Yes?" Yao trembled slightly at the kisses Ivan was leaving on his hips and stomach.

"I give up." The smile Ivan gave him would have scared anyone else away.

"_Krasivyǐ_."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Ahh, yes. Another one of my drop-offs. I'm so sorry dears. Maybe next time. Sorry this was so short! D:

Translations for this chapter!

(Chinese)

"_Jiǎngīng nǐde fěngbào_." = "Ease your storm."

"_Nǐ gǒu niang yǎng de!_" = "You son of a bitch!"

(Russian)

"_Krasivyǐ_." = "Beautiful."

Song of this chapter: "Everything I Ask For" by "The Maine"

Well, until next time, see ya!

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

p.s. You'll never know what Yao did to provoke Ivan. Sorry. :3

[less than three, less than three]


	11. Ch 11 Beautiful Soul

[less than three, less than three]

Alrighty then. Here's another fun filled AlfredxKiku chapter. I said "maybe next time" after Chapter Ten did I not? Well it's next time. Perhaps it will be this chapter.

Here's a pretty little warning box!: I STILL don't own Hetalia. I'm starting to think that this dream will never come true [sad puffer fish]. And once again… this is yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it, ja? Ja.

Slightly OOC Japan/Kiku but you would be a bit OOC too if—[is hit in head by editor]

Editor-san: Shush. Don't spoil it.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

It was either a dream come true… or Alfred was still dreaming. Kiku looked even more beautiful than usual in the moonlight without those pesky clothes in the way, his eyes clouded and his cheeks tinted pink with a light blush. And there he was. With Alfred. In his bed. Alone. No one but them and the moonlight.

"Alfred…" Kiku murmured softly as Alfred pressed his lips against his in a gentle kiss. There was love, true love, behind that pressure and Kiku could feel himself melting into the arms of the American.

"Kiku… You're so beautiful… God, I love you." Alfred let his kisses drop lower to Kiku's neck and shoulder, then to his chest, his gentle hands and fingers tracing every edge and curve of the young man's body, down his chest and sides, over his slim hips and down his leg to his knee before pulling that leg around his own waist. Kiku's blush darkened as Alfred pressed against him and kissed him deeply.

"Al…" He murmured, as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders, tangled his fingers in his light brown hair and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. "Al, it hurts." He whimpered, tears trailing down his cheeks. Alfred kissed the tears away with soft, loving lips.

"I know Kiku. I know. It won't hurt long, I promise you." Lips locked again in a burning, passionate kiss that melted both young men into each other. Kiku moaned against Alfred's shoulder, clutching his shirt tight in his fist, arching his back, pressing himself closer to the American. "Shhh… Kiku, you'll be okay." Alfred whispered, kissing his neck softly. "I wont hurt you, I promise."

"Alfred, hurry… please." Alfred shivered at Kiku's perfect moan. "I can't take it anymore."  
"It's gonna hurt more." He warned.

"I don't care anymore Al." Kiku pressed himself against Alfred and clung to him desperately, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Kiku…"

"Alfred?" A gentle shake to his shoulder woke Alfred. "Are you okay? You were dreaming. You just moaned my name by the way."

"Shit…" Alfred rubbed his hand over his face and wished he could disappear. "Kiku I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Kiku looked confused but he smiled. "You don't need to be sorry." He giggled. "Actually, I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

'That blush…' It wasn't helping his problem.

"And why's that?" Alfred was almost afraid to ask.

"Pressure points are a wonderful thing. You've been muttering for the last half hour at the least. It was obviously a good dream so… Well, I helped a bit." He explained, pressing two fingers against Alfred's collarbone, making him whine softly. "Exactly."

"H-how did you find that?" He blushed, looking up at Kiku.

"Arthur told me." Kiku grinned. "I've spoken about you often with him. He's told me most of your little… quirks."

"That… BITCH! I swear, I'll kill him! Where are my keys!"

"H-hey, calm down! I'm the one that asked him! He didn't tell me on his own." Kiku blushed. "I wanted to learn a little more about you after you asked me out. So I talked to Arthur and your brother." Alfred felt himself calm down but only a little. That bastard had told Kiku, the biggest crush he had, had since elementary school when he had met Gilbert and Ludwig (he was a sucker for that damn German accent they had), all of his sweet spots.

"I'm still going to kill that—…" Alfred broke off with a moan as Kiku's lips touched his neck. "Kiku… don't… Please don't tempt me like this…"

"What if I want to tempt you?" Kiku's lips found the American's ear and he gave it a little nip. "This is what I've been waiting for Alfred…" He whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed.

"You know that I'm not going to stop now right?' He warned. "You've given me the green light and it's only turning yellow from here on out."

"I know."

Alfred knew he was awake now, there was no way this was a dream. Even though he had only ever felt Kiku's body in his dreams, every single line of his body felt so familiar as retraced the actions of the dream he had been woken from, trailing his finger tips down his lover's chest and sides, earning himself small moans and a beautiful blush in the early morning sunlight.

"Alfred…" Kiku moaned as his sandy-haired American tugged down his sweatpants and boxers and pulled his leg over his waist.

"Kiku… This is perfect… I'm so happy." Alfred smiled before leaning in for a deep kiss and pressing himself closer to Kiku, earning another moan, louder this time. "I love you."

"I love you too Al. _Sore o nokku shite kudasai_." Alfred didn't quite know what Kiku said but it was pretty clear by the kisses the dark haired young man was leaving all over his neck.

"Please don't scream Kiku." A useless request, but a kiss quickly covered that arousing sound.

"Al…" Alfred kissed away the tears that formed in Kiku's eyes gently, holding him close and giving him a moment to adjust. "Y-you can move now if you want, Al." Kiku moaned in Alfred's ear after an agonizingly long wait, leaving more kisses on his collar-bone, throwing the sandy-haired American headfirst into hazy pleasure.

"You sure?" When he felt his lover nod, Alfred pushed his hips forward with a moan. "Kiku…" He groaned as he felt nails dig into the back of his shoulders. "What was that?" He asked when Kiku moaned something against his neck.

"_Shōsai__…_" He panted in his native language. "Al, harder, please!" Alfred obliged, making Kiku gasp in pleasure and cling tighter to him. There was love, lust and pure pleasure in the whispered, panted and moaned words that passed between the two young men.

"I love you Kiku." Alfred panted, giving a bite to the others neck.

"I love you too. Al… Y-you're going to make me…" He broke off as if actually saying it embarrassed him but moaned. "Hurry, Al!" He cried out, arching his back, pressing himself closer, and in doing so, pushing Alfred in deeper.

"Damn Ki…" Alfred groaned, pressing his face into Kiku's shoulder and loosing himself in his scent and the softness of his skin and hair. Every thrust was almost too much for the American to bear. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, especially if Kiku kept whispering those dirty taunts in that delicious voice right in his ear. How did he know all the right things to say to push him to the edge. Iggy again? Probably. Jackass. "What do you need, Kiku?"

"I need you Alfred… Ahhn~! Al, I'm so close…" The quiet, proper, almost shy Kiku that Alfred knew was gone and had been replaced by this beautiful, moaning, blushing lover under him.

"Should I pull out before I…?"

"No." Kiku cut the question short with another gentle bite to Alfred's collar-bone. "I want… I want you to be inside me when you come." He blushed.  
"Oh, God…" That one little sentence was all it took to throw the American over the edge. He moaned his lover's name one last time before his orgasm hit him. "Ki…"  
"Al!" Kiku let out what Alfred could only guess was a curse in Japanese as his back arched and he dug his nails into his back as he came. "A-Alfred…" The American pulled out of his Japanese beauty slowly then went to lie beside him and held him close.

"Oh Kiku… You're so beautiful… So perfect…." Alfred ran his fingers through the soft black hair, panting softly. "Thank you so much, my love."

"No Alfred..." Kiku smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Alfred's lips burned as the touched Kiku's. "_Watashi wa anata o aishite_."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Lame ending, I know. But it was a nice chapter, ja? (You're welcome Cho)

Translations for this chapter!  
(all in Japanese)

"_Sore o nokku shite kudasai_."= "Please knock it off."

"_Shōsai_." = "More."

"_Watas__hi wa anata o aishite_." = "I love you."

Song of this chapter: "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney… only because it's the song I'm listening to right now and I can't think of a better name at the moment.

That's all I really need to say for this chapter I guess. It's pretty self explanatory. Reviews would be nice.

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	12. Ch 12 Popular

[less than three, less than three]

Feliks: Like, OMG, it's another chapter devoted to me! That's, like, totally awesome! But… wait a sec. Like, what are _they_ doing here?

Arthur: [rolls eyes] Don't give anything away, you bloody idiot!

Feliks: Like, what did you just call me!  
Toris: Please calm down? Pretty please?

Anywho… I don't own Hetalia. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Feliks and Toris were woken far too early on a Saturday morning by sharp knocking on their dorm room door. Toris groaned and rolled out of bed, cursing in Lithuanian in a quiet grumble as he hit the floor before shuffling over to the door.

"Who is it?" Feliks muttered. "This is so uncool dude… It's, like, way to early."

"It's Arthur Kirkland. It looks like he brought Peter with him."

"Ugh… Let them in, I guess." Feliks sighed, lying back down. Toris opened the door with a yawn and let the brothers in.

"Why are you guys here? And why so early?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to take him. Feliks. Wake up." Arthur ordered as he marched into the room, dragging Peter along with him, ignoring the aggravated whine that came from the blankets on the bed. "Seriously Feliks. Peter needs help and you're the only person I can think of to help him at the moment." The Brit's aggravation outmatched the Pole's and he sat up to face him.

"_Dlaczego_? What is it?"

"I want to be more like YOU Feliks… I want to have more friends… I want… Well, I want to be more popular."

"There are lots of things lots of people want _maŧy_."

"You can help me though, can't you?" Peter gave Feliks his best pleading look. "Please Feliks!" The Pole grinned.

"Totally. But there's A LOT of work that you need to do if you want to be as popular as me."

"I'll work as hard as I need to!"

"_Dobry_."

~xoxo~

Feliks stretched out in class that Monday and kept a close eye on Peter who was chatting with Francis and Matthew on the other side of the room. He didn't look as confident as Feliks would have liked and the blonde frowned a little.

"Calm down _mano meilė_." Toris kissed Feliks's ear and put his hands on his shoulders. "Remember how you were at first? You used to be so quiet. So reserved. What happened to that shy little Pole I met when I first came here?" He whispered, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair gently, making Feliks blush.

"You, like, MADE me open up when no one else could. Sure, everyone LIKED me but, like, none of them really knew who I was… You should totally be the one teaching Peter to open up. Not me."

"You're more popular than me my dear." Toris smiled down at Feliks. "And you know how to climb the ladder. I'm still stuck around the bottom."  
"But…"

"Shush." The brunette pulled Feliks's blonde hair away from his face and kissed his lips softly. "See what happens? I get you to talk and now you wont be quiet."

"You're, like, not funny."

"You're laughing aren't you?"

"Ugh. Hold on." Feliks groaned as he cast another glance over to Peter who was still standing totally still while talking. "It looks like he's, like, a robot or something." He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone.

Peter jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Sorry…" He muttered, his face turning a little red.

'Move around a little! You look totally stiff. Lighten up. _Powodzenia_!' The blonde turned around and glared at Feliks who just winked and gave him a little wave and a nod.

"What were you saying Peter?" Matthew asked softly, leaning against Francis who was playing with his hair absentmindedly, humming with a little smile on his face.

"I- uhh… never mind…" Peter looked down at the floor before stalking over to Feliks and Toris. Matthew looked up at Francis, confused.

"_Quoi s'agissait-il_?" He whispered softly in French.

"_Aucun indice_."

"What happened Peter!" Feliks was on his feet with his hands on his hips. "You like totally blew it back there!"

"Oh I give up! I'll never get to be as popular as you Feliks…" The Pole gave his charge a sympathetic sigh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Przykro mi_. Look. There are other people you can go to for help…" The sympathetic look turned into a bit of a smirk.

"Oh no. Feliks, you aren't going to send him to… THEM, are you?" Toris shivered a little.

"Who?" Peter followed Feliks's gaze over to where Francis and Matthew were. Gilbert had joined them along with Antonio, who had Romano latched onto his arm. The Brit was confused until Matthew and Romano were called away by their brothers, leaving the Frenchman, the Prussian, and the Spaniard to talk amongst themselves. Only then did Peter notice all the stares the trio was getting.

"Yes, Toris. THOSE three."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

There will probably be a part two to this at some point, don't worry. When I was writing the rough draft of this I kept forgetting that it was a Poland chapter and left out his like's and totally's and whatnot. But I fixed it!

Translations for this chapter!

(Polish)

"_Dlaczego_?" = "Why?"

"_Maŧy_." = "Little one."

"_Dobry_." = "Good."

"_Powodzenia_!" = "Good luck!"

"_Przykro mi_." = "I'm sorry."

(Lithuanian)

"_Mano meilė_." = "My love."

(French)

"_Quoi s'agissait-il_?" = "What was that about?"

"_Aucun indice_." = "No clue."

Song for this chapter: "Popular" from the musical "Wicked".

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

p.s. Updates are going to be a bit slower now as I've gotten caught up with all the typing and now I have to write out the next chapters, and the holidays are coming right up, so I'll be out doing my Christmas shopping and all that fun stuff. I've got up to chapter twenty-one planned out though so if you want to stick around that would be awesome. Once again, thanks for all the support guys! ~Kay

[less than three, less than three]


	13. Ch 13 Play Me a Song

[less than three, less than three]

Whew. Chapter thirteen and I still have a few more to go! …maybe… probably… I do. No question.

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! It helps a lot!

This next chapter makes me happy. I hope you enjoy reading it after these lovely warnings and disclaimers.

I don't own Hetalia. This chapter features yaoi-goodness in a box [not really but I could make that happen if you want me to]. If you don't like that kind of stuff. Don't read this chapter. A- herp- derp.

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"_Heimweh, Roderich_?" The Austrian wasn't all that surprised to hear someone speaking his language. After all, there were at least two other students in the school that spoke the mother language of his country. The voice sounded familiar but Roderich didn't feel like looking up. Who ever it was… They were right. The brunette pianist WAS homesick. Not only for his beloved Austria and his family and friends, but for the recognition he got there. "I asked you a question, Roderich."

"Gilbert?" The albino grinned, knowing that he had the undivided attention of the Austrian. "Why are you—…?"

"I've been listening to you for a long time Roderich. You always sound so lonely. So I've decided to speak German around you a little more often." Roderich blushed as Gilbert sat down next to him. "I want you to feel more comfortable here." For once the smile on the Prussian's face was genuine, not a smartass smirk.

"T-thanks Gilbert. That's… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet. I have a couple more things for you." The familiar smirk was back as he reached into his bag. "I swiped this from the music room. Vash will be pissed but it's worth it. If you can play this, you've got a spot on the music department's A-List, and trust me that's a good thing." Gilbert handed over the music. Mozart. Roderich moved his eyes from the Prussian to the music. It was a complex piece but possible to play with ease after a little practice. "And finally… Roderich… Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Sure."

"I had a feeling…" Gilbert sighed, standing up. "Sorry I… Wait a sec! Did you say 'yes'?"

"Yeah." Roderich smiled. "In all honesty. I'm… fascinated, by you Gilbert. Your art work is beautiful, and your eyes… They're hiding something, a secret. Something big."

"Even if you DO go out with me… You'll never find out what I'm hiding." Gilbert smirked.

~xoxo~

"Well. What are you all dressed up for?" Ludwig asked, looking up from a pile of homework as Gilbert came into the front room.

"Hot date." The Prussian grinned as he reached into a small cage in the corner of the room where a little yellow bird sat chirping away happily. "You would approve my little friend." He smiled as the bird pecked softly at his fingers. The little bird was one of the few creatures that would show him any affection. The creature could usually be found sitting right on top of Gilbert's head if he was wandering around the apartment or in town. If it ever flew off the albino was never worried. His friend knew where home was.

"Who's your victim this time?" Ludwig shot his brother a smirk. "It can't be Alfred. He's dating Kiku now. Not Antonio or Francis. You better not be going anywhere near Feliciano… or Romano for that matter."

"As if." He scoffed. "Romano wouldn't touch me if I was the last person on Earth."

"So true. I know for sure it's not the Brit. And I hope to God that it's not his little brother. It's not the new chick. Did you finally hook up with the Finn? What was his name…?" Ludwig snapped his fingers trying to remember the blonde's name. "Tino?"

"Fuck no! Are you kidding me! Berwald would kill me. You aren't on top of things are you?" At his brother's confused look Gilbert sighed. "Berwald and Tino have been together for like, a month, now moron. Even if they weren't the damn Swedish bastard is WAY protective of the little guy."

"The Greek?" The blonde was starting to get a bit annoyed. There were very few people in the school that escaped the Prussian's wandering eye, so it was fully possible that he had set his sights on someone as different from himself as Heracles was. Gilbert shook his head with an aggravated sigh. "Then who the hell is it!"

"_Gott du bist so…_ It's Roderich, _dummkopf_!"

"Oh." Ludwig snickered as he looked back at his books. "You still haven't noticed have you?" Gilbert turned around quickly, a curious fire in his red eyes.

"Noticed what? What's going on?"

"And you call ME '_dummkopf_'…" The blonde brother shook his head with a grin. "Didn't you wonder why he said yes to you?"

"He said he was curious about me."

"Wrong." Gilbert was about ready to punch that damn smirk right off his brother's face. "He has the hots for you, you idiot!" The pale face of the albino went a bit red at the cheeks. "God, you are the only one that hasn't noticed the way he looks at you. He's talked to me about it too. You should have seen his face Gil. You're a lucky guy."

"I'm totally awesome like that. I can't believe that he's actually talked about me. What does he say?"

"He wants you bad, man." Ludwig answered simply. "He's in love."

~xoxo~

"Yo! Roderich you home? C'mon, we gotta go!" The front door of the Austrian's house opened and revealed the brunette in a way that Gilbert had never seen him. It was odd not to see him in his uniform.

"Hey." Roderich smiled a little. It wasn't the normal confident, friendly smile he saw at school. It was cute and gentle with a hint of something close to mischief. Frankly, Gilbert found it quite sexy. "Come on in. I want to show you something." The Prussian's heart thudded hard against the inside of his chest. He was actually nervous.

"_Roderich, wer ist das bei lhnen_?" Gilbert was almost surprised to hear a woman's voice in the house. He was so busy taking everything in that he hadn't noticed the young woman standing in the hallway.

"_Sophie, ist diese Gilbert Weillschmidt. Er ist mein Gast. Wir werden bald verlassen_." The woman nodded quietly and left the two of them alone in the hallway again.

"Who was that?" Gilbert asked, nodding toward the door the woman had left through.

"That was Sophie. She helps out around the house a little. My mother's sick, you see. She has been for sometime…"

"Oh." Gilbert gave him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." He was a bit surprised when he felt the brunette's hand cover his own and he saw the depth of his sadness in his eyes. "Roderich…" The albino made a move then and pulled his Austrian closer. "Let me know if I can help in anyway, okay?"

'Pushing my luck… again.' The Prussian thought as he put his lips to Roderich's cheek. Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't kissed him before… But that was just a peck. A little joke really. It hadn't meant anything at the time. To Gilbert, even just this closeness was too much. Normally he didn't care, he would push all the limits he could and not give a damn what anyone said. But this damn pianist. He did something strange to him… He MADE him care! He felt Roderich's cheek grow hot under his lips.

"Thanks Gilbert… But we'll be fine." Gilbert pretended not to see the look in Roderic's eyes when he said that.

"If you say so… Should we get going soon?" He asked keeping close to the Austrian's ear. "I want to treat you to a wonderful night out." He didn't notice the brunette flinch.

'Please don't spend money on me Gil… Please…' He thought, desperately wishing that the Prussian could hear those thoughts.

"Sure. But before we leave, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My mother." He smiled almost sadly. Gilbert was a bit shocked to hear this. No one had done that in a while. Most parents made their children introduce him. Only a few had taken him to them on their own free will. "_Mutter, ich habe jemanden, der lhnen vorstellen_." He said softly, opening the door slowly.

"Roderich my child. Don't speak in ways that others can't understand." There was a woman in the bed in the room, but barely. She was pale and extremely thin with the same dark hair as her son and eyes even darker. She raised one boney hand and tucked her dull hair behind one ear to get it out of her eyes and smiled at her son and Gilbert. "Well come in then Roderich. You're letting the warm air out, and I want to meet this handsome young man." Gilbert grinned a little when he saw his date blush again.

"Mom, this is Gilbert Weillschmidt." He introduced the white haired Prussian. "And he can understand me just fine. He and his brother, Ludwig, are from the Mother Land." He muttered, half to himself, making his mother laugh.

"_Erfrent, Sie Kennenzulernen Ma'am_." He smiled, taking the hand of Roderich's mother. "I'm quite fond of your son." He added, glancing over at the brunette.

"And he's quite taken with you as well Mr. Weillschmidt."

"Mr. Weillschmidt is my father's name." The Prussian laughed. "Call me Gilbert."

"You may call me Anna then." The weak woman smiled.

"Th-thank you." Gilbert smiled back and looked back over at Roderich. There were tears welling in his eyes behind the glasses that usually hid the blue orbs and he turned away.

"We should leave… You need the rest Mother." He murmured.

"Very well. Thank you for visiting me Roderich. And you too, Gilbert. It was a pleasure meeting you." Anna smiled.

"Likewise Miss Anna." He took her hand again and bowed slightly, kissing her fingers softly. "I'll take good care of your son." Anna's smile was understanding, but sad at the same time.

"Thank you Gilbert." The Prussian looked back at the frail woman one last time before following Roderich out of the room.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing Roderich's wrist and holding him there.

"She's never given anyone the option to call her by her first name so quickly before…" Tears trailed down his face. "That's the happiest I've seen her in months. She hasn't smiled like that in a long time…"

"Hey… Hey, hey, hey. Don't, Roderich please stop crying. Please." Gilbert held Roderich close and ran his fingers though his hair softly. "Shhh…" He tilted his face up gently and kissed away the tears. "Please don't cry like that, you're breaking my heart here." He whispered.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… so happy. It's wonderful to see her smile again with real joy." Roderich smiled and took off his glasses for a moment to wipe his eyes. "Thank you for making her smile again." The Austrian stood up on his toes and kissed the Prussian softly on the lips then blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Gilbert pulled him closer by the waist. "I'm glad you made the first move. It frees me up to do this." He pressed his lips against Roderich's, at first gently, but then deepening the kiss when the other didn't protest. "Will you play me a song before we leave Roderich? Mozart. Bach. Anything. I don't care. I just want to hear you play." He whispered softly.

"If you play with me." He answered. Gilbert's mind went somewhere else before Roderich continued. "I talked to Ludwig. He says you play guitar. If you play. I will."

"I don't have a-…"

"I have one. My father used to play." The Austrian took the albino's hand and led him to a large room. The center pieces of the room were the Grande Piano and a portrait that hung behind it. It must have been fairly recent. Roderich didn't look much different, but his mother wasn't as thin. It must have been taken during the beginning of her illness.

"Where is he?" Gilbert asked as Roderich sat down at his piano. "Your dad." The Austrian smiled sadly and ran through a few scales.

"Don't know. He took off right after mom got sick." He explained. "Prick. His guitar's over there in the closet."

"Electric or acoustic?"

"Both."

"Awesome." Gilbert grinned opening the closet and pulling out the electric and the amp that went with it. Making a mental note to kill Ludwig later, he started setting up across the room from Roderich. "It'll sound better like this." He told him when he saw the bewildered glance the brunette shot him.

"What are we going to play?" He asked, still running through his scales as Gilbert tuned the guitar.

"Anything you want. Surprise me." Roderich thought hard about what piece to use. He wanted to test Gilbert's skills and try to stump him. He could tell how had that would be by how quickly the Prussian had brought the guitar into tune and how serious he had been about his art. If he put half as much passion into his music, he would be phenomenal. As the brunette struck the first notes, Gilbert looked up with a grin. "Mozart? I was expecting Chopin again." He chuckled as he put his fingers to the strings. "You think that I would give you music that I hadn't already played first?" He asked, matching the guitar with Roderich's piano easily. "The 'Marriage of Figaro' is what got me into the music department four years ago. But I doubt Vash will remember that." He laughed.

"How did you teach yourself how to play this on the guitar?" Roderich asked without looking up from his music.

"The same way you learned on the piano." He shrugged back, matching the pianist note for note until the piece was done. The last note reverberated through the room and hung in the air as Gilbert and Roderich grinned at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Wow. You're amazing." The pianist got up and went over to his albino guitarist with a soft smile. "And I'll bet that's not all your fingers are good at." He whispered, trailing his fingertips down Gilbert's arm.

'Oh my…' Gilbert was about to pass out. 'Ohh Roderich you tease.' He wanted to whine.

"So. You said you wanted to take me out? Shouldn't we get going before it gets late?" He smiled.

"Uhh… Yeah. Sure." The albino's face was about as red as his eyes. "L-let's go."

~xoxo~

Gilbert's mind was far from his meal as he watched Roderich eat from across the table. The comment he had made before they left put him in a totally different mind set. This was supposed to be a quiet, romantic night out to dinner but he knew that wasn't what he wanted anymore and apparently Roderich didn't want that either, judging by the looks he kept shooting him over the table.

"Gilbert…? What are you staring at?" He asked suddenly. The Prussian blinked.

"Huh? Oh." Gilbert smirked as an idea popped into that devious little head of his. "Just those awesome eyes of yours." He gave Roderich a smile as he reached across the table and tucked his fingers under the brunette's chin. His efforts were rewarded with a soft blush.

"You think you can get around me with a little flattery?" He snapped lightly, shooing the Prussian's hand away. He paused though and grabbed his wrist. "Then again…" He tangled his fingers with the albino's and smiled at him. "Maybe you can."

"Well then. I just might have to keep this up. I wonder what I could get with this little trick." He wondered out loud, making Roderich blush again.

"You're all talk." He scoffed. "You think you're some kind of hot-shot, don't you?"

"I'm not just talk." Gilbert stood and walked around the table and put his hands on Roderich's shoulders as he stood behind him and leaned into his ear. "I don't know what kinds of guys you've been with in the past…" He whispered. "But I'm far different from them. You've never felt anything like this before." The albino kissed at his date's ear and neck and ran his hands up and down his arms. "Trust me." He smirked against the Austrian's soft skin. "But if you don't believe me…"

"I don't." Roderich was glad Gilbert was standing behind him and couldn't see him blushing.

"Well, you could always see for yourself." The whisper made the brunette shiver.

"I think that might be best."

~xoxo~

Roderich thanked God that the music room in his house had been sound-proofed, as well as the storage closet in that room. It was all he could do to keep from moaning out loud. He didn't want Gilbert to think that he had won just yet. After all, he still had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve. The Prussian had him pinned against the wall in the closet with his father's old piano and several other old unused things.

"Roderich… See what you do to me?" The albino growled, nipping at his neck and dragging his nails down his back finally earning himself a small gasp. "_Halten Sie nicht zurück, Geliebte_." He smirked against his Austrian's ear. Gilbert bit down harder on his neck and only got a whimper in return. "_Komm jetzt, nicht schwierig Roderich werden_." He sighed, slightly aggravated that he wasn't getting more of a reaction from Roderich.

"I'm not being difficult." Roderich muttered. "Maybe you're just not working hard enough." He purred in the Prussian's ear.

"Bite me." The Austrian obliged, biting down hard on his neck, making him groan. "I didn't mean that, but okay. That works too."

"I was just doing what you told me to do."

"So if I tell you to do something… You'll do it?" Gilbert smirked as he thought of a little challenge for his lover. "You'll do anything I tell you to do?"

"I might. Depends on what it is you want me to do."

"Play." He ordered, pushing Roderich over to the piano and making him sit on the bench. "I want to see how well you can play with a little… distraction."

"What kind of…?" The pianist let out a little gasp as Gilbert turned him around to face the keys and slipped a hand down his pants.

"THIS kind of distraction." He grinned, nipping at his ear and squeezing him softly, making him bite his lip. "I'll have you moaning by the end of the night, Roderich." He chuckled. "I have no doubt."

"Y-you're going to have to put a little more effort into it then." The Austrian panted softly, a light blush starting to spread over his cheeks.

"Oh am I?" His Prussian lover grinned, squeezing again. "Play." He ordered as Roderich whimpered softly. "Play for me and I'll make this…" He rubbed his beautiful Austrian and nibbled at his neck. "Go away."

"G-Gilbert…"

"Go ahead. Play and you'll get what you want." Roderich's hands were shaking as he put his fingers to the keys. He wracked his brain to find a piece that Gilbert would approve of. He wanted the release so bad and knew that it would have to be something he liked. He remembered the first time he had played for the albino back in the art room at the school and the reaction he had gotten when he played the National Anthem of the former Kingdom of Prussia. He settled on that. The white haired man smiled at this and started moving his hand, making Roderich bite his lip harder. He refused to give the Prussian his moans yet. He would have to do much more if he wanted to earn those sounds from him. He resisted the urge to give in to the pleasure and kept playing, despite how badly his hands were shaking. "Your music is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." Gilbert's warm breath on his neck made the pianist shiver.

"Stop that."

"Distracted, _Kätzchen_?" Roderich blushed again. No one had ever called him anything like that before. He started a new song, one of his own. It started slow but built and grew in its passion as it continued, much like the feelings the brunette had for his Prussian. Now it was getting harder to hold back his moans. Gilbert's hand started moving faster and harder and he was now whispering harshly in his ear in German. That voice made him tip-toe to the edge of his self control. "_Ist es gut, Kätzchen_?" He whispered.

"_J-ja… es tut…_" Roderich answered in a light pant.

"Then let me know how good it feels." Gilbert smirked giving his ear another nibble. Roderich's self control broke.

"Gilbert." He moaned. "I c-can't… Gil _please_!" The Prussian pulled his beauties hands way from the piano and closed the door over the keys before pinning the pianist against his instrument, kissing up his neck tenderly.

"_Das ist schön_." He grinned, giving a sharp bite to the soft skin.

"Jackass." Roderich groaned. "Knock it off with the teasing." He bit Gilbert's neck making him growl softly. "If this is what you want, then take it. _Nimm mich_." He whispered in his albino's ear.

"Hmm. Impatient now are you?" His grin grew as he felt Roderich nod. Gilbert tugged the pianist's pants down with one hand and started unbuttoning his shirt with the other. He leaned down and left light kisses and nibbles down the Austrian's neck and chest, earning little moans and whimpers from him. "Look how excited you are." He smirked with a chuckle.

"Shut up and fuck me." Roderich groaned.

"Ooh, not such a proper gentleman at the moment are you?" The Prussian bit down on his neck, earning another whimper. "Roddy, if you want it you're gonna have to beg for it." The albino was going to enjoy this.

"Fuck you, you bastard. Stop the damned teasing. You brought this upon yourself."

"Shut your mouth or do something better with it." Gilbert sighed raising one hand to Roderich's mouth and pressing two fingers against his lips. The Austrian took the fingers into his mouth and sucked them eagerly, finally making Gilbert moan properly. "That's right." His voice was almost a purr in the brunette's ear. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them from his lover's mouth and moved his hand down between his legs, easing one finger into him, making him groan.

"G-Gil…"

"God Roderich." Gilbert forced in a second finger then a third as his Austrian beauty dug his nails into his back and captured his lips in a deep kiss. "_Schön, schön, schön_." He groaned, thrusting his fingers in and out deeply a few times before pulling them out. Roderich whimpered at the loss. "You know. That pretty mouth of yours felt so awesome on my fingers, I was thinking maybe you could use it somewhere a little lower." He smirked. Roderich blushed a little darker but slid his hand slowly into Gilbert's pants.

"You're so hard Gilbert…"

"No shit. You expect me not to be?" The Prussian scoffed. The pianist rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bench, taking his lover in his hand and licking the tip lightly before taking him into his mouth. The albino groaned and ran his fingers through the dark hair of the Austrian as he sucked him. "_Gott verdammt_." He panted, resisting the urge to thrust up into his lovers mouth. "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Mmhmm." Roderich didn't pull away to answer, sending light vibrations through the Prussian's hard length. He was almost ashamed of his previous behaviour, but he got over it, figuring that he could use everything he had learned back home to pleasure Gilbert now.

"Damn baby. You have to sop now before I blow." The Prussian groaned tugging at the Austrian's hair, pulling him away from his member.

"_Wei wollen Sie mich_?" Roderich asked with a moan.

"_Beugte sich über diese verdammte Klavier, meinen Namen schreien_." Gilbert growled harshly, pushing him up against the piano and bending him over. "You ready?" Roderich nodded and held back a scream as his lover shoved into him.

"_Scheiße!_"  
"Fuck!" The simultaneous cries of pleasure rang out in the room.

"Gilbert… H-harder. Please." The Austrian moaned, digging his nails into the top of the piano and biting down hard on his lip.

"With pleasure, _schön_."

"_Ich liebe dich_."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

OH MY GOD I'M FINALY DONE! I had to cut it off because the awesomeness was starting to get out of hand. Well that and I want to piss all y'all off with my drop-offs. Did it work?

Translations!

(all in German today my dear readers)

"_Heimweh, Roderich?_" = "_Homesick Roderich_?"

"_Gott du bist so…_" = "_God you are so_…"

"_Dummkopf_" = "_Dumbass_"

"_Roderich, wer ist das bei lhnen_?" = "_Roderich, who's that with you_?"

"_Sophie, ist diese Gilbert Weillschmidt. Er ist mein Gast. Wir werden bald verlassen_." ="_Sophie, this is Gilbert Weillschmidt. He's my guest. We'll be leaving soon_."

"_Mutter, ich habe jemanden, der lhnen vorstellen_." = "_Mother, I have someone to introduce to you_."

"_Erfrent, Sie Kennenzulernen Ma'am_." = "_Pleased to meet you Ma'am_."

"_Halten Sie nicht zurück, Geliebte_." = "_Don't hold back, beloved_."

"_Komm jetzt, nicht schwierig Roderich werden_." = "_Come now. Don't be difficult, Roderich_."

"_Kätzchen."= _"_Kitten_."

"_Ist es gut, Kätzchen_?" = "_Does it feel good, kitten_?"

"_J-ja… es tut_." = "_Y-yeah… it does_."

"_Das ist schön_." = "_That's beautiful_."

"_Nimm mich_." = "_Take me_."

"_Schön, schön, schön_." = "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_."

"_Gott verdammt." = _"_God damn_."

"_Wie wollen Sie mich_?" = "_How do you want me_?"

"_Beugte sich über diese verdammte Klavier, meinen Namen schreien_." ="_Bent over this damn piano, screaming my name_."

"_Scheiße!_" ="_Fuck!_"

"_Ich liebe dich_." = "_I love you_."

Song of this chapter: "Piano Man" by Billy Joel

It took forever to do these translations

I'm sorry for the "I bet that's not all your fingers are good at." Line. x/x I didn't even realize what I had written until I went to read back over my last couple pages. I liked it though so I left it. My dear editor nearly had a fit when she read that.

I've kept you all here long enough for today. Now run along and get a cookie. If you don't have any cookies leave me your address and I will send you some via post. I'M KIDDING DON'T DO THAT!

Thanks for reading, leave your reviews! I like seeing those "Review Alert" messages in my inbox in the morning! :3

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	14. Ch 14 Those Golden Eyes

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Welcome to chapter fourteen everyone! Now before I get started here, I want you to know that you've all been spared. I was thinking of writing this whole chapter in Spanish. I decided against it. Figured it would be a bad idea.

I'm so sorry the last chapter took so long to upload! It was about thirty pages hand written. [now if I could just write thirty pages in TYPE, I'd be awesome. Almost as awesome as Prussia.] This chapter's much shorter though. MUCH. Shorter.

Okay… So I promised myself at the beginning of this that this would be more fluff, less angst. That's not gonna happen. A few of the next chapters are positively DRIPPING with angst. Lucky for you I have a couple uber cute chapters to break all of that up so you won't kill yourselves. That would be unhealthy. There's about to be a few twists and turns in the plot coming up, but all will be resolved. No Worries. I'm blabbering. Read the damn chapter.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

_I'm not sure what it was that first drew me to him… The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes, so I guess that's it. Those damned eyes. They taunted me in my dreams for weeks after he came to this school with his brother all those years ago. They can go from loving me to hating me in a spilt second. And so can his voice. Every time he yells at me, I can't help but smile. I know that he won't stay angry long and that he'll give up and hug me, call me a stupid bastard, and forgive me for whatever it was I'd done that time. It's a quick cycle that repeats at least twice every day, but I've gotten used to it. Besides, the rewards of staying with my beloved are far greater than a few reprimands here and there. When he can turn that anger around… I know that there's a good chance that neither of us will be in school the next day. I don't know where he learned all his little tricks but I know that they work very well on me. It doesn't take much for me to want to pin him down on the floor where ever we are and take him there. It's all I can do to keep myself from touching him when he comes to sleep at my house. Most times it leads to sex anyway, despite how much he denies me at first. About sixty percent of the time actually. The other forty percent is just… Romance. Pure, simple, love. I do all I can to keep him in my life because… he's my drug… my own personal heroin. I'd die with out him. The way he talks to me. The way he scolds me. The way his beautiful eyes make me melt. His temper. His love. Even now I look at him sleeping next to me and my heart breaks a little at even the thought of him ever leaving me. How quickly this could be over. I know he won't leave me though. He can't leave me… He has no choice. He's mine and I don't plan on letting him go. I'm not going to deal out the most powerful drug I've ever come across to anybody. Nobody else will ever know the ecstasy of being lost in those eyes, hearing him moan, or feeling his touch. Francis and Gilbert have warned me and told me that I'm being over-protective and too possessive of my lover but I'm not. I just know that I'm not letting him leave me. Ever. That's all. I love him too much to let him be snatched up by some unworthy person. Even I'm unworthy of receiving his love but I protect him and he loves me and I love him. My drug. My ecstasy. My heroin. My lover. My whole life. My Romano. Mine… Yes… Romano Vargas is mine, all mine. No one else's…_

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Much shorter, ja? Just a little look at a slightly darker, more possessive Antonio. It was supposed to be a cute loving chapter but this is what you get when I write these chapters at like 2 AM XD

Not that bad though, I don't think. Just really, really short.

Song of this chapter: "Girl With Golden Eyes" by Sixx AM [see how well it fits? Romano has gold-ish eyes and he's Antonio's heroin. Gott I'm crafty w not really ._.]

This was in Antonio's POV by the way, if you couldn't guess.

As always thanks for reading and leave me your reviews on this little bit of semi-angst.

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

P.S. Just for fun the next chapter is exactly the same… Just in Spanish 'cause it looks and sounds cool. And it was my original idea for this chapter…

P.P.S. I'm working on another Fic and an original of mine at the same time so updates might start to get a little less frequent. Sorry.

[less than three, less than three]


	15. Ch 14B Those Golden Eyes Spanish

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Okay as promised this is the same as chapter fourteen but it's all in Spanish. If you don't feel like reading it all over again in a diffrent language just skip on to the next chapter.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

_No estoy seguro de qué fue lo que primero me atrajo hacia él ... Lo primero que noté en él eran sus ojos, así que supongo que eso es todo. Esos ojos malditos. Se burlaban de mí en mis sueños durante semanas después de que él vino a esta escuela con su hermano hace tantos años. Ellos pueden ir de amarme a mí odiar en un segundo derrame. Y así puede su voz. Cada vez que me grita, no puedo evitar sonreír. Yo sé que él no seguir enojado mucho y que va a darse por vencido y me abrazan, me llaman hijo de puta estúpido, y perdóname por lo que fuera que había hecho ese tiempo. Es un ciclo rápido que se repite al menos dos veces cada día, pero me he acostumbrado a ella. Además, la recompensa de quedarse con mi amada son mucho mayores que una reprimenda aquí y allá. Cuando puede a su vez que la ira a su alrededor ... Sé que hay una buena probabilidad de que ninguno de los dos estará en la escuela al día siguiente. No sé donde aprendió todos sus trucos, pero sé que trabajan muy bien en mí. No hace falta mucho para que yo quiera con él pasador en el suelo donde quiera que somos y lo llevan allí. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para evitar tocar él cuando venga a dormir en mi casa. Mayoría de las veces conduce a relaciones sexuales de todos modos, a pesar de lo mucho que me niega al principio. Sobre el sesenta por ciento del tiempo en realidad. El cuarenta por ciento de otros es sólo ... Romance. Pura, simple amor,. Hago todo lo posible para mantenerlo en mi vida porque ... es mi droga ... mi heroína personal. Me iba a morir a cabo con él. La forma en que me habla. La forma en que me regaña. La forma en que sus hermosos ojos me derrita. Su temperamento. Su amor. __Incluso ahora lo miro dormir a mi lado y mi corazón se rompe poco a poco, incluso el pensamiento de él alguna vez me iba. __La rapidez con que esto podría ser mayor. Sé que no me deja sin embargo. No puedes dejarme ... Él no tiene otra opción. Él es mío y no pienso en dejarlo ir. Yo no voy a repartir la droga más poderosa que he encontrado a nadie. Nadie sabrá nunca el éxtasis de estar perdido en esos ojos, oírlo gemir, o sentir su tacto. Francis y Gilbert me advirtió y me dijo que estoy siendo demasiado protectora y demasiado posesivo con mi amante, pero no lo soy. Sólo sé que no voy a dejar que me vaya. Nunca. Eso es todo. Lo amo demasiado para dejar que él sea arrebatado por una persona indigna. Incluso yo soy indigno de recibir su amor, pero me lo proteja y que me ama y lo amo. Mi droga. Mi éxtasis. Mi heroína. Mi amante. Toda mi vida. Mi Romano. Mío ... Sí ... Romano Vargas es mía, toda mía. De nadie más ..._

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Well there you have it. Chapter fourteen in Spanish.

That's all for now. Carry on to the rest of the Fic.

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	16. Ch 15 Seven Days Without Francis

[less than three, less than three]

Another FrancexCanada chapter! Yay! Cute and happy at the end, a bit sad at the beginning and middle and just a little hint of possible smutty-ness in the middle. Pretty short though. Sorry.

A nice balance, I think.

Hope you like it!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

'I'll be home soon _le plus cher_. Don't worry.' Matthew held his phone close after reading the text from Francis. The Canadian had been lonely while his boyfriend had been in France. He rolled over and cuddled the stuffed polar bear that Francis had gotten him the week before his trip.

"I miss him, Kumijiro…" He whispered sadly, hugging the bear close. "I wish he could come home right now…"

~xoxo~

"Matthew my dearest…" Francis pulled his beloved closer and kissed his forehead softly. "I'm leaving for a little while but I'll be home soon, okay?" Matthew looked up at Francis with wide, confused eyes.

"Why do you have to leave?" He asked quietly, running his fingertips down the older male's chest softly.

"Family matters, love. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you take me with you then?"

"I wish I could _mon chére_." Francis sighed, leaning down to kiss Matthew softly on the lips. The Canadian melted at the Frenchman's touch. The older blonde started kissing down Matthew's neck softly, whispering in French against his skin. "_Matthew mon amour… si joli. Simplement parfait_." He murmured gently, laying him down on the couch and running his fingertips down sides, making him shiver slightly. Francis smiled gently at his lover before capturing his lips in another kiss.

"Why do you say these things?" Matthew blushed. Francis chuckled at him.

"Because it's true." He answered, tucking his fingers under Matthew's chin and tilting his face up, kissing his cheek. "You're the most beautiful being in this school, the whole city. Hell, you're the most beautiful person in the whole damned world!"

"That's not true…" The Canadian looked away, almost ashamed. Francis cupped the side of his lover's face to turn his eyes to his again. There were tears there.

"Matthew…"

"I'm not beautiful, Francis…" He muttered, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "You don't have to lie to me like that…"

"_Je ne te mens pas!_ Why would I do something like that to you?" Francis wiped away Matthew's tears and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Did someone else tell you that? Because I swear to God I will find them and make their life hell."

"I don't know who did it… I got a letter telling me that you didn't really want me… that you were using me…"

"_Dieu… Je ne t'aurais utilise Matthew_. Why would you believe that?"

"I- I don't know…" He trembled slightly. "I don't know Francis…"

"You don't have to fret anymore Matthew." Francis kissed his beloved Canadian softly. "_Je t'aime_."

"_Je t'aime aussi_."

~xoxo~

"Francis!" Matthew arched his back and let out a soft moan as the Frenchman kissed down his chest and licked teasingly at his stomach.

"_Oui, mon chére_?" He purred.

"Please stop teasing me Francis. I need you…"

~xoxo~

"I have to leave first thing in the morning…" Francis whispered, holding his lover close. "I'm sorry beloved. I'll be back as soon as I can…"

~xoxo~

Matthew picked up his phone quickly when it rang a few days later.

"_Bonjour_?"

"Francis?"

"Matthew! Darling! How have you been?"

"I've been all right. I just miss you… Francis I miss you so much." Matthew gave a little sniffle and wiped at his eyes.

"I know _chéri_. I know…" Francis murmured from the other end of the line. "I miss you too." The Frenchman gave a light chuckle. "So how is everyone? Are they all utterly lost without me?" Matthew managed a little laugh.

"Just about." He answered. "Gilbert and Antonio have been acting strange though… They haven't stopped hanging around me since you left."

"I asked them to do that." The older blonde explained. "I didn't want you to get hurt and who better to protect my beloved than my two best friends?" Matthew smiled even though Francis couldn't see it. "Anything else exciting going on?"

"Gilbert and Roderich got punished for doing something dirty in one of the music rooms."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Francis laughed.

"We got a new exchange too. She's Vash's little sister or something like that. Her name's Lilly and I'm pretty sure she has a crush on Elizaveta." Francis let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, Romano and Antonio got into some sort of fight… Romano won't even look at Tonio now. I don't know if they'll get better this time."

"They will." Francis assured his precious Canadian. "They always do."

"I hope so. Tonio's really upset."

"What about Ludwig and Feli? How are they?"

"Ludwig and Feli are fine. They look so cute together." He giggled.

"That's good." Francis let out a sigh. "_Bon sang, je m'ennuie_…"

~xoxo~

Matthew hugged his polar bear tight and sniffled.

"He needs to come home soon Kumijiro…" He whimpered, curled up on Francis's couch. He wasn't expecting to hear another voice in the room.

"Matthew… I need your help… _Por favor_…"

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" Matthew sat up and turned around to look into Antonio's deep green eyes.

"Romano… He still won't talk to me… He won't even look at me…" The Spaniard sat in a chair across the living room from the Canadian and rested his head in his hands. "I was hoping Francis could help me. He's French after all… Straight out of Paris… The city of love…"

"Well you're from Spain aren't you? Isn't that the country of passion? I know you can get him back. Show him how much you care for him and make him believe your feelings." Matthew started.

"And don't forget, my friend… You won him over in the first place. Your powers of _amour_ are astounding." The familiar French accented voice behind Matthew made him jump.

"Francis!" He cried, jumping off the couch and throwing himself at the Frenchman.

"_Je suis mon á la maison, chéri. Je suis á la maison…_" Francis whispered, holding Matthew close.

"_Tu m'as tellement_." The younger blonde nuzzled close to the Frenchman's chest. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too." Francis smiled. "Now. Antonio, I know that you know how to win this man over. You've done it before." Antonio just nodded.

"I'll give it a shot." He muttered. "I guess I should leave you two _tortolitos_ alone now, huh?"

"It would be in your best interest to leave, yes." Francis grinned, making Matthew blush. As the door to the dorm room closed he kissed the Canadian deeply. "A week feels like such a long time."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

I totally didn't lose my train of thought for this chapter… ._.

See though? I told you what to expect and you got it [for once XD]

Now look at this pretty translation section!

[French]

"_Le plus cher."_ = "Dearest."

"_Mon chére."_ = "My dear."

"_Matthew mon amour… si joli. Simplement parfait."_ = "Matthew my love… you are so beautiful. Simply perfect."

"_Je ne te mens pas!"_ = "I'm not lying to you!"

"_Dieu… je ne t'aurais jamais utilise."_ = "God… I would never use you."

"_Je t'aime."_ = "I love you."

"_Je t'aime aussi."_ = "I love you too."

"_Oui, mon chére?"_ = "Yes, my dear?"

"_Bonjour?"_ = "Hello?"

"_Chéri."_ = "My dear."

"_Bon sang, je m'ennuie."_ = "Damn it I miss you."

"_Amour."_ = "Love."

"_Je suis á la maison, chéri. Je suis á la maison…"_= "I'm home darling. I'm home now…"

"_Tu m'as tellement manqué."_ = "I missed you so much."

[Spanish]

"_Por favor_." = "Please."

"_Tortolitos_." = "Lovebirds."

Song of this chapter!

"Seven Days Without You" by Teddy Geiger.

I know this chapter wasn't that long but it was still good right?

A special "Thank you!" for Kaela-Chan who helped me with the translations for this chapter!

Leave reviews!

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	17. Ch 16 Feel the Silence

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Woo-hoo! Finally off of hiatus! For now at least… Mrah. Sorry this took so long. But I've been busy with school and things of that nature and a few other fics and Originals have been holding me captive for the last couple weeks x_x You should go check those out by the way. Check out my FictionPress. Same user name. That would make me very happy.

MOVING ON! Warnings and things like that amount to this… If you do not like the pairing of Russia and China. Leave. Thank you. For those of you remaining… Enjoy and leave your reviews!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Ivan rubbed his eyes, more out of aggravation than tiredness at this point. Never in all his years as a teacher had he seen this many failing grades on one test. And this year he had such good students too! Why was everyone suddenly starting to loose their focus? One of the failures that shocked him the most though was Arthur Kirkland. He was a bright young man but even Ivan had noticed his increasingly gloomy mood and how he seemed to be slacking in his classes. It was made even more apparent by the way that Francis had been avoiding him and turning all of his attention from the Brit to the Canadian, Matthew Williams. Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda had been avoiding the Englishman as well, anytime he came close to the new couple they would shuffle away and the American would start to look guilty. The other came from Roderich Edelstein. The Austrian had been in the top of the class until he started hanging around that damned Prussian brat, Gilbert.

'Mustn't play favorites…' The Russian had to remind himself. But he really did hate that man. He wasn't quite sure _why_ but he did and that was all there was to it.

"_Nǐ gǎndào yǒu yālì, bùshì ma__?_" The soft voice and the scent of tea behind him made Ivan pick his head up off the desk and turn around.

"Hello my China Doll." He smiled, the tension leaving for the moment. Yao's eyes were almost dark with concern as he set the tray with the two cups and the pot of tea on Ivan's desk and put his hands on the other male's shoulders.

"You've been working so hard all week…" He commented softly. "And now we finally have a day off and I haven't seen you all day."

"Ahh, so you did miss me." Ivan let a grin creep over his face and knew that his lover was holding back the urge to slap him when he felt Yao's fingers tighten on his shoulders.

"Not at all. I was just… worried about you… that's all, aru." The Chinese man muttered, looking away with a light blush on his cheeks.

"_Lgun._" Ivan grinned. It took Yao a moment to remember what that word meant but when he found it he lit up red.

"I am NOT, aru!" He shouted. "If you're just going to try to embarrass me then I'm leaving." The Russian laughed at his lover's huffy-ness.

"I'm not trying, _Kitaĭ Kukla_." He informed him, taking his hands and kissing the back of each one softly. "You have been so easy to offend lately. Why is that? Could it be that the job you always wanted is becoming too stressful for you?"

"NO! No… It's not that…" Yao plopped down in one of the other chairs in Ivan's study with a heavy sigh. "Well it's partially that… But it's YOU Ivan." The Russian's light purple eyes widened a little. "You've become so… distant. You spend all of your time at work, or thinking about work, or those kids… I feel like you've forgotten about me."

"My _Kitaĭ Kukla_... I could never forget about you." Ivan reached across the desk and put his hand on the side of Yao's face. "Never." He rested his forehead against the other man's and kissed his nose.

For a while there was silence. It was so thick with all the different emotions running wild in Yao's head, that he could almost feel it. A heavy pressure on his shoulders, weighing him down.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu... Kitaĭ Kukla_." Ivan finally whispered, leaving a kiss on Yao's lips, making him blush. He never had gotten used to how surprisingly affectionate the Russian was.

"I love you too." He smiled back, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck and pulling himself closer. Ivan was at a loss. Normally Yao resisted his advances with full force but now he was the one initiating the kisses and touches.

"What's with this all of a sudden? Have I really been neglecting you that much?"

"I wouldn't say _neglecting_, aru…" Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Aiya… Okay maybe I would." Yao pressed his lips against Ivan's again, harder this time, earning a positive reaction.

"Not here." The Russian whispered in the Chinese male's ear.

"You're normally the one wanting to do me on your desk. Here's your chance." The smaller of the men muttered back. Ivan chuckled, making Yao shiver.

"Yes. That is true. But I'd much rather see you on that lovely bed of yours." Yao blushed darkly and stood abruptly, makin Ivan mutter something in disappointed Russian.

"Finish your work, aru." The brunette ordered crisply, sounding more like the blonde's boss (which he was) than his lover at the moment. "Meet me upstairs when you're done." A grin spread across Ivan's face when Yao turned his back and walked away. This could only mean one thing… Well there were a couple possibilities but the way the Chinese man had just attacked his mouth was narrowing down those options rather quickly. He wasted no time grading the rest of the tests from the day before and closed his laptop with a 'snap' after entering the grades into the online grade-book. The walk up the stairs and down the hall had never been longer for Ivan as he thought of all the ways his lover could surprise him. But then again… Maybe he didn't need to be surprised. After all, he had a lovely surprise of his own for his dark haired lover. He grinned to himself, wondering how Yao would react. They had been together so long but he still hadn't learned how to gauge his actions in accordance with his lover's possible reactions. It was a vicious cycle. He had learned that long ago. But it was all worth it.

"Ivan, is that you? I can hear you breathing out there." Yao's voice came from behind the closed bedroom door, low and expectant. Ivan reached for the door handle and turned it, opening the door slowly and savouring the sight before him. Yao. Half naked. On their bed. Surrounded by Sun Flowers (Ivan's favourite). With a bowl of strawberries and honey. His surprise would have to wait…

~xoxo~

Yao could never decide which part of being with Ivan was better. The sex… or the warm comfort of his arms after they were spent and sleepy. He figured that it was just one of life's great mysteries that would never be solved.

"Ivan?" He whispered, turning around so that he could see the Russian.

"Hmm." Ivan's light coloured eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face. A real smile. Not the one that he had seen so many times when he watched his lover teaching.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ_." Yao snuggled right up against Ivan, burring his face right into the curve of his neck. Ivan's smile widened.

"I love you too, China Doll." He murmured, reaching under the pillows to find the surprise he had brought for Yao. The Russian had been quick shoving the present out of sight while the Chinese man had his back turned. "I brought you something." He smiled, opening his eyes and kissing Yao's cheek. "I hope you'll accept it."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

OMG what was it! Meh. I'm not really all that good at hiding things that are totally obvious but if you still don't know what it is let me know via comment. If you DO know. Don't spoil it for the others. I'll be letting everybody know in just a few chapters.

So umm, translations! Yay translations! Woo-hoo!

[Chinese]

"_Nǐ gǎndào yǒu yālì, bùshì ma_?" = "You're stressed, aren't you?"

"_Wǒ ài nǐ_." = "I love you."

[Russian]

"_Lgun_." = "Liar."

"_Kitaĭ Kukla_." = "China Doll."

"_Ya tebya lyublyu... Kitaĭ Kukla_." = "I love you... China Doll."

Sorry if some of these are off. Online translator.

Song for this chapter: "Feel the Silence" by The GooGoo Dolls

I hope everyone liked it! And happy March everyone! "Dance in the Dark" will be off hiatus for the rest of the month and the hiatus status has been moved to "Two-Tone Eyes". Sorry to any of you that were reading that. I just need a while to recollect my thoughts on it and work out a few bugs. I'll probably switch every month with the hiatus status of these two stories until I finish one of them. And D.I.T.D has no end in sight as of right now sooo… Ja. Enjoy that.

Well that's all from me! If you want more updates check out my page and just scroll to the bottom. They'll be there!

As always, reviews are nice! They make me type even faster to meet my deadlines!

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	18. Special

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

HAPPY HOLIDAYS/ MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hey everyone, I know I'm not supposed to post Author's Notes etc but this HAS to be done.

I have a special Christmas gift for all of you- My readers. [and if you don't celebrate Christmas you can still have this gift]. I'm offering printed, MAYBE bound, hard copies of ALL my stories! That's right. Every last one is available for print. All stories on fictionpress. com and fanfiction. net. SO. If you want one of these prints just send me a private message with your address and which story you'd like and within a few weeks you'll receive a copy of said story WITH a bonus cover drawn by myself or a friend and it will also be signed by myself/ my friend. And I'll even throw in a little hand-written Holiday message [be sure to tell me what you celebrate so I don't offend you!] and a hand-written bonus to which ever story you choose.

I was going to make a video with all of this but I'm just too awkward in front of a camera… ._.

[Binding will depend on if I can get access to a binder from my school. If I can't get my hands on one I'm very sorry D: But I will put a fancy little number on every page so you won't get lost and I'll tie it all together with ribbons and such.

I love you all very much and all the reviews/ favorites I get really, really help.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Less Than Three, and Blessings Be from your very own:

~KayKatastr0phe

BONUS! Go check my DeviantArt accounts for another Holiday bonus!

KayKatastr0phe. deviantart. com

xxKTabsxx93. deviantart. com

No spaces.

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
